My Kingdom For A Brush
by AmberellaJaney
Summary: Mikan has spent her entire life at the top of a tall tower surrounded by witches. When she finally escapes, it's just her luck that the first member of the male population she meets is a perverted jerk. Always dragging a mountain of hair behind you isn't easy either. NxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 1**

It was a good thing Mikan wasn't afraid of heights. Otherwise she would never look out her window, which was her only way to see the world. The drop down from it to the ground was definitely enough to shatter perhaps all of the bones in one's body. So she didn't get out at all.

This particular morning, Mikan rolled off of her straw-filled mattress, still wrapped in her blanket. The sun had risen an hour ago so it was time to get up. Stumbling across the floor, she lit thepot-belly stove and blew lightly until the straw inside caught fire. Yawning, she sat on the stone floor, her secondhand nightgown pooling around her, and began to undo her braid.

This was a laborious task as her hair was over ten times her own height, even when braided. She had grown it out all her life, and the golden-brown locks had become amazingly long as she neared her sixteenth year.

When it had been unbraided, she washed, combed, and re-braided it. For the average person, this would've taken all day. For the experienced Mikan, it took an hour.

Why did she keep it this long? Well, first one would need to understand her living arrangements.

Wiccaville was where nearly all the witches in the kingdom lived. The village was protected by enchanted walls and gates. Only witch women, as all witches were female, were allowed.

That is, except for Mikan. Mikan was not a witch. She was just a normal human. Yet for as long as she could remember, she had lived her life in the high stone tower in the middle of the village. She had never touched the ground. She didn't know why she was kept in the structure, as everyone avoided telling her. Her only visitors had been the witches who flew up on brooms to see her. And most of them were not very nice. Oh, some were kind enough to give her toys and books to pass the time. Others snarled when she smiled and smacked her for laughing.

Her childhood nanny Himemiya rarely smiled but was still the kindest witch Mikan knew by the time she was nine years old. That was when it was decided she could take care of herself and did not need a nanny. Himemiya still visited, but just like her smiles, they were rare. One witch who had been bringing her food mentioned she had an illness.

Most of the witches who came to see her were there only to bring her supplies. Food was hard to come by when you never left your prison-like home. So were clothes and toiletries. Water actually wasn't much of a problem. There was a small well in one corner that went all the way down to the bottom of the tall tower and then dipped into an underground river. There was a bucket to collect water with, but the casters weren't stupid enough to leave Mikan a rope long enough to reach the base of the tower. The bucket was enchanted so that Mikan merely needed to say "water please" and it would make its way down to fetch the liquid. Then it would come back up and Mikan would pour its contents into her little copper basin.

Today, after she finished her hair, that was exactly what she did to replace the water she used to wash her long mane. She quickly dressed in her worn dress and stockings. With nothing else to do, she plopped down, bundled her hair around her like a blanket, and read her newest book.

It wasn't long before her first and only friend soared in on her sleek broom. Her high-heeled black boots clicked as she slid off her perch on the hovering broom. The corseted dress she wore seemed black at first glance, but shimmered dark green when the light hit the fabric. It complemented her dark green eyes and curly hair excellently.

"Permy!" cried Mikan as she launched herself at the young witch for a hug.

"My name's Sumire, moron! S-U-M-I-R-E! You're lucky I'm feeling merciful, or you'd find yourself a frog. Humph!" Despite the empty threat, Sumire returned the hug before sighing and flopping down on the bed. She winced.

"I forgot how hard your bed is," she wined. Mikan rolled her eyes but beamed. Her witch buddy had been gone for months, traveling the kingdom. Sumire, *cough* Permy *cough*, usually visited her every day, so it had been lonely with her gone.

Sumire had been her friend since they were twelve. Mikan had been bouncing a ball Himemiya had given her when she'd lost control and the ball went out the window. Believing it to be lost forever, she sniffled and started to shuffle towards the book shelf. It was then that a broom-straddling figure swooped in. Mikan's first impression was that it was a doll, with its lacy dress, striped stockings, and head full of curls. But then the figure stomped forward and grabbed her by the collar. Big green eyes glared at her and she noticed a big red bump on the doll's forehead.

"Watch where you drop your junk!" screeched the new face. "If this leaves a permanent mark, you are going to spend the rest of your little life as a snail!"

Mikan just stared. The new girl asked her what her problem was, but Mikan just kept silent. It was then that this angry doll decided she wouldn't stop until she got Mikan to speak. She began flying up and talking Mikan's ear off every day. Mikan didn't speak at first. She kind of liked this little witch, and was afraid that once her goal of getting the brunette to speak was reached, she would stop coming. But Mikan eventually spoke, and Sumire kept coming. And she still came.

"Soooooo…." Sumire cooed, bringing Mikan back to the present, "I finally saw one of the princes. Oh my goooosh! He was drop-dead gorgeous! Mikan, he is like the hottest guy you'll ever see!"

"Any guy I ever see would be the hottest guy I've ever seen," Mikan pointed out absentmindedly. She had never seen a man. The closest she had come were the pictures in her storybooks. The stories were lovely, but she doubted their authenticity.

"Right, sorry," mumbled the witch as she began to play with a part of Mikan's braid. She sat up suddenly and was walking across the floor towards her broom before the brunette could blink. She reached for a bag hanging off the wooden handle.

"I forgot that I got you a present," she said. From the bag she produced a smaller bag, this one full of beautiful flowers from all across the kingdom. "I put a spell on them so that they'll never wilt." She removed one flower, a sakura blossom, and slipped into the top of Mikan's braid, near the nape of her neck. Mikan accepted the remaining flowers with a hug. Sumire also handed her another bottle of her favorite strawberry-scented hair oil.

"I'll just put these in here for safe keeping," she said, leaning down to open a small trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Wait, Mikan! Isn't that where you kee-"

BANG!

Mikan rocked back on her heels from the punch of Mr. Bear. He had been a gift from an old witch, and also was far too violent. Apparently he was meant to be some sort of security system, or perhaps just a cruel trick, instead of a cuddly buddy. Mikan and Sumire struggled to get him back into the trunk.

"Shouda, let's go," called a voice. Outside the window, two witches their age, Luna and Wakako, floated on brooms. Luna had reddish-blond hair and Mikan had to admit she was very pretty. Wakako had purple hair and was also easy on the eyes. That didn't mean anything. Witches had spells to change appearance. They sneered at Mikan before zipping off.

"I should go," sighed Sumire, reaching into her bag once more. "I have one more thing to give you though." She pulled out a velvet, light-green cloak.

"This," she said calmly, "is for when you escape."

**Author's Notes:**

_I hope you like this story (Yes it is based on Rapunzel). Read and review, pretty please. This is my first story, so please be kind. Basically, don't come after me with the torches and such. Constructive criticism is encouraged. By the way, I am having trouble thinking of a name for the kingdom. Feel free to give ideas._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2

"Permy…." Mikan mumbled, "I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me."

"Like they will ever find out I helped you. Plus I already have helped." The curly-headed witch turned up her nose before shoving the cloak into the tiny brunette's arms.

It was true. Sumire was the only person Mikan had told her secret desire to leave the tower to. Sumire was the one who taught her the basics of society. She was the one who snuck survival manuals in with her storybooks. Sumire had even taught her a few magic spells humans could cast. One was a healing spell, since Mikan was accident-prone. Another was meant to make her hair grow stronger and faster.

That was how Mikan was going to escape. She was not sure when the idea had come to her, but it was why she had grown her hair out. When it was long enough, she could use it as a rope to climb her tower. None of the witches (except Permy) seemed any the wiser. If they asked, she told them that she wanted to see how long she could get it. They chalked it up to a childish whim.

"Well, I'd better go before Luna and Wakako come back," grumbled Sumire as she slid back on to her broom. "Bye, Mikan." And then she was gone, leaving Mikan alone.

**Mikan's POV**

With Permy gone, it was quiet. Her chatter filled the little stone room I occupied. I looked down at the cloak she gave me. It was soft, and the color reminded me of the grassy hills visible from my window. But what it was for terrified me.

It was for leaving. Leaving the only thing I had ever known. Exchanging the safe isolation of my tower for the unknown world.

I continued my morning routine. I brushed my teeth and "powdered my nose" in the little room in the corner. Then I rubbed a little bit of strawberry oil into my hair. The concoction made my hair soft and shiny, not to mention good-smelling. It was a good thing Sumire got me another bottle since I was almost out.

I looked into my small mirror when I was finished. I had grown up around women who had magically enhanced themselves. Permy didn't. Unlike other witches, she didn't use beauty potions or spells. She told me it would be embarrassing if the spell suddenly broke in public, so she just took great care of herself. But most did use spells to change their forms.

I knew I wasn't stunningly beautiful. I didn't think I was ugly, but probably not gorgeous or jaw-dropping. I didn't have much of a figure, as Permy had pointed out. No hips and no bust were really visible through my dress. Added to the fact I wasn't the tallest, Permy had dubbed my body that of a child.

My skin was pale, with a rosy undertone. The undertone I had most likely been born with since I didn't get much sun. The most sun I got was from when I would lie directly in the patch cast through the window. Himemiya would say I look like a basking cat when I did this.

My eyes were wide and a greenish-brown. Permy and Himemiya both had told me they make me look innocent. Innocent of what, I would ask. I suppose my eyes went well enough with my light-brown, _long_ hair. My hair was my most unique feature, but it was usually too much trouble to do much more than braid it.

With myself freshened up, I moved on to chores. I swept and swept with my little broom. I had to lift up coils of my own hair sometimes to sweep around them. I wish my broom could fly like Permy's. Then I wouldn't have such bothersome hair.

Eventually, a witch who I had seen before but didn't really know flew up with a basket full of today's food. I thanked her with a smile and she grunted moodily in reply before leaving. I took some eggs and a few herbs from the basket to make some breakfast.

The day went on, uneventful as always. I read a little, did a few exercises, cleaned, read some more, sewed some gloves for Himemiya, and made lunch. It was a little past mid-day when a bird flew onto the window ledge. I quietly scrambled off the bed where I'd been reading_ again_, and got a piece of bread from the basket. I tore it into little crumbs and threw them on the floor by the window. The bird took the bait.

While it was busy eating, I took another piece of bread and ripped it apart as well. Instead of throwing it on the floor, however, I kept it in my palm. I lowered my hand and waited. As soon as it finished the crumbs on the floor, it hopped into my hand to start on those ones. I brought my hand back up and perched on the window ledge. The bird allowed me to gently stroke its feathers while it ate.

When it finished the last crumb, it flew off my fingers and out the window. I watched it disappear behind one of the village walls, before going back to my book.

The afternoon passed by just like the morning. Before I knew it, night had fallen. Tonight, I decided, I would check how long my hair had gotten.

Every now and then, I would throw my hair out the window when everyone was sleeping, and see how close it was to the ground. When I was smaller, I had thought I would escape when it was a safe jumping distance above the ground. Now, I waited until it could hit the earth.

I pulled back the curtain and bundled my braid in my arms. It had been months since I had last done this. With all my strength, I tossed the hair out of the window. It was too dark for anyone to see my hair unless they were looking for it.

I gulped when I felt a thud. Trembling, I peered out the window. There, pooling on the ground, was about three feet of my braid.

I moved fast. If I didn't, I knew I would lose my nerve. And I would never leave.

I grabbed the cloak Permy had given me, some of the less-perishable leftovers from the basket, and one of the survival manuals. I put these, except for the cloak, into a coarse-cloth draw-string sack I had made when I was ten and kept under the bed. Thinking on it, I grabbed an empty flask that had contained milk (for collecting water) from the basket, and also one of my favorite story books. I couldn't stop myself from packing the hair oil and never-wilt flowers. A few extra pairs of stockings, bloomers, and some toiletries found their way into the pack.

I slipped on my boots, the only shoes I had, before snatching a piece of paper, a quill pen, and a small jar of ink. And then I wrote:

_Dear Sumire and Himemiya,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I can't stay in this tower forever. The time has come for me to leave. The world, I need to know what's in it. Thank for always taking care of me. I hope we meet again._

_Your Friend Forever,_

_Mikan_

_P.S. These are for Himemiya._

I put the paper next to the gloves I had made on the bed. I was about to go toward the window when I remembered one more thing I should take. Taking a deep breath, I knelt down and threw open the lid of the trunk.

I put up my hand to block Mr. Bear's kick, wincing from the pain.

"Bear, please," I whimpered, "I'm leaving this place, and I want to know if you'll come along."

He paused and seemed to consider my words. When he still didn't move after a few moments, I sighed and made to go to the window. But a plush paw grabbing the hem of my skirt stopped me. Smiling down at him, I lifted Bear up to my neck and told him to hang on.

I slid the strap of the bag onto my shoulder, so that the weight rested against my hip. I secured the cloak around me and Bear before making my way to the window. There was a small notch in the ledge, and I forced the end of my braid into it. Throwing my legs over the ledge, I looked down. The view spun a little.

"_Now_ I become afraid of heights," I mumbled.

This was it. There were four things that could happen once I started.

I could escape and hopefully live happily ever after.

I could chicken out, climb back into my tower, and spend the rest of my life regretting it.

I could get caught, probably be shaved bald, and be punished horribly.

I could fall and die.

I hoped for the first one.

I lowered myself down backwards, my hands clutching the ledge. When I got as far as I could like that, I put hands, one shaking one at a time, on my braid. I took a step back (or down) and moved my hands down the braid, I continued down in that fashion, my feet parallel to the wall and perpendicular to the ground.

I never looked behind or above me, to see how far I had come or had to go. I focused on my feet and hands, willing them to stay strong. This seemed to take forever, and was taking its toll on my limbs.

Of course I slipped. My foot rolled off a moss-covered brick, and my fingers spread in surprise, releasing my braid from their grasp. I fell back, into empty air.

My back hit the earth first, making me cry out softly in pain. The rest of my body thumped down.

When I opened my eyes (which I had squeezed shut), I realized I'd only been about a yard above the ground, and while the fall had hurt, I was absolutely fine. Then I also realized that this was the first time I had ever touched the ground. I sat up and felt around.

Grass is a wonderful thing. Much softer than stone.

But I didn't have time. I got up, checked on Bear (he was fine), and looked up towards the window I had looked out for over fifteen years. I looked at the surrounding buildings, their lights out, and crossed my fingers.

I felt like crying in joy when I saw what I was looking for. A broom. It was leaning against a little cottage. I tried to reach it, but my braid was still attached to the window ledge. I could only get so far. I stretched my arms out, but they were about a foot too short. Instead, I kicked out with my legs. My toes sent the broom tumbling off the wall, and I caught it before it could hit the ground. I straddled it as I'd seen the witches do.

Here's a common misconception with enchanted objects. Most believed that there was some long, difficult phrase to get them to work. That wasn't true. Permy had told me so.

"Up, please," I whispered to the broom. Obedient, the cleaning equipment lifted me into the air. Delighted, I leaned it towards the tower, and willed it to the window. It was slow-going, but oh well. Once at the ledge, I wiggled my braid out of the notch, and bundled my hair in my arms. I shoved the bulk of it into the sack, and rearranged my cloak over my hair. This way, it would look like I had a braid that ended at my waist, as long as no one got a direct look at it beneath the cloak.

One may wonder why I didn't go ahead and cut it. Well, not only had I grown somewhat attached to my unbelievably long locks, but the spells Permy put on it had a side effect. They could only be cut by some sort of magic tool, which I didn't have.

I flew the broom up and over the nearest village wall. A forest was on the other side. I left the broom leaning against the wall, since I would feel like a thief if I took it _and_ the witch probably had some way to track it.

And then I ran. I ran to escape. I ran to get somewhere. I ran for the sake of running. Running my hands over the trunks of trees, listening to the calls of animals, I ran because I had never ran this far before, and I wanted to push farther.

Come morning, I was exhausted. But it was a good exhaustion. One that brought new experiences. I plopped down at the base of a tree, hugged Bear (who had been hanging on for dear life) close, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Author's Notes:**

_I made this chapter longer so that I could get it out of the way and introduce some new characters (maybe Natsume) in the next chapter. Hope you like it. By the way, I still can't think of a kingdom name, and I think I'll need one next chapter. Please send some ideas. Also, thank you to those who liked and reviewed my story._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would be lying if I said I owned Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3

Morning passed, and Mikan was awake by noon. She tried to find some wild fruit or vegetables but ended up digging into her food supply from the tower. While she munched on a piece of bread, the brunette observed her surroundings. The forest was shaded and cool. There was a stream bubbling nearby, and she made a mental note to fill her flask with water before moving on.

It was in the midst of this peaceful reverie that Mikan noticed the missing presence of a certain violent stuffed-animal.

"Bear," she called, head switching from side to side. She began to panic when she did not hear or see anything that could tell her the toy's location.

"Bea-ow!"

Mr. Bear had shot out of the bushes just to kick the long-haired maiden in the head.

"Why would you d-mmff!?"

He had put one cloth paw over her mouth, and used the other to point towards the sky to her right. There were three shapes soaring towards their general direction. It took a moment for Mikan to acknowledge what they were.

"Err, wffes,"

Translation: Oh, witches.

A moment passed where Mikan simply stared at the approaching figures. Then it clicked. If those casters caught her, they would drag her back to that tower.

She shot to her feet while Bear removed his paw from her mouth and dove back into the bushes. Those bushes were large enough to hide him, but not Mikan. Instead, she ran to the tree she had spent the night under. Gripping the trunk, she shimmied up until she could reach branches as hand holds. Once she reached the top, she perched on one of the larger branches and waited. She waited for them to fly away or find her. Crossing her fingers, she wondered if they had seen her.

After what seemed like eternity, but was probably only fifteen minutes, she jumped down from the tree, and looked to the sky. The witches were only specks disappearing in the direction opposite they had come. Bear stuck his head out of the shrubbery.

Adrenaline from the scare made her quick and jumpy. She fished the flask out of her bag and filled it with water from the stream. She also sipped some straight from the stream. It was cool and clear, and tasted like freedom.

Bear fastened himself to her leg so that he didn't have to walk. He didn't weigh much, so Mikan was fine with it. She started in a direction perpendicular to the path the witches had taken.

The sun was beginning to set when Bear suddenly leapt off her leg and into the underbrush. Mikan stared after him in confusion, but soon noticed the approaching flying figures in the distant sky. She backed up a few steps to try and hide in the trees, but ended up stepping right off a small cliff.

She experienced a feeling of déjà vu (French for "already seen") as she fell through the air and her back hit the ground first. Her spine just couldn't get a break. This time, however, once she smashed into the earth, she began to roll down the steep incline, which was still hidden from the sky by trees. She tried to keep that in mind so that she didn't cry out and give herself away to the witches. It was hard though. While she tried to stop herself from rolling, fallen branches scratched at her and rocks stabbed at her. Leaves caught on her clothes and hair the cloak wasn't covering.

The brunette finally found herself in at the foot of the hill, still surrounded by trees. In the back of her head, she was celebrating that she hadn't smacked into one. She got wearily to her feet and checked for injuries. A few scratches and bruises, but otherwise fine.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Mikan went stiff at the voice. It was cool and collected. She turned and saw a figure partially in the shade of a tree. Her breath caught in her throat.

The girl was beautiful. Deep violet eyes set into a pale face. Short-cropped raven hair with a few locks braided in random places. She wore a long-sleeved light-purple blouse, an ankle-length skirt split from the knee down to allow movement, laced knee-boots, white gloves, and an emotionless expression.

But it wasn't her beauty that made Mikan's breathing hitch. It was what it meant.

This girl was a witch.

Mikan stumbled backward to get away from the girl, but thudded into something. Check that, _someone._

An arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. A large hand came over her mouth, cutting off the words of surprise in her throat.

"Can't have you calling for your witch friends," said the girl in front of her.

"I highly doubt this brat is a witch. They make themselves pretty. She's obviously never done anything for her body, from what I can feel," said the person holding her. The voice was deeper than any she had heard before.

"What does her face look like?" asked the voice, before their hand came off her mouth and used it to grab her chin and turn her head toward them.

Her eyes met with crimson ones. They were attached to a tanned body that towered over her, with raven hair and an expression similar to the girl's, except a bit annoyed.

"There's no way she's ever done anything magical to this face. She's probably just some stupid girl who thought it would be fun to explore witch territory" they said, and while she was mad at this incredibly rude person, and scared of the witches, there was one thing she couldn't stop thinking.

_So, this is what a boy looks like._

**Author's Notes:**

_Yes, now I can begin the better part of the story, with more characters, dialogue, and action. Thank you to those who reviewed and sent in ideas. The next chapter is where I'll introduce a lot of characters. I volunteer at a hospital during the week so I'll update when I can._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 4

**Mikan's POV**

Boys were different than what I had expected. I had expected them to look just like girls, except maybe taller. (How the poorly-detailed pictures in my story books presented them) That, or the exact opposite of girls. (Huge, ugly, like trolls) Instead, they were somewhere in between.

He was big, sure, but not ugly. His face didn't have a soft beauty, but a sharp, intimidating attractiveness. And his size was more from height, though his lean body still had more muscle than any woman I had met.

"Looks like you got yourself a new fan with a single glance, Natsume," called a new mocking voice, making me realize I was staring. I couldn't help it. I was intrigued at my discovery of the male species. I looked over at the new speaker with my eyes, as _Natsume _still had my chin locked in his grip.

It was another boy. I was awed by the difference between the two. This one had dirty-blond hair that stuck up in all directions. He also had a large grin that didn't show any sign wavering. He was leaning against a tree and passing an apple back and forth between his hands.

"You can have her. No figure or brains," Natsume drawled. This was enough to snap me out of my amazement. I knew I wasn't the curviest or brightest, but it was another for someone I had never met before to point it out. And he had never heard me speak, or know if I really was stupidly exploring witch territory, so he couldn't know my intelligence.

And the only reason he knew about my figure under my cloak was because…

Because…

Because his arm that he had wrapped around me had come up from my waist towards my chest.

Permy had told me about boys that had tried to "pull a move" on her. What was the word she had used? Perverts? I decided to do what Permy had said she did to perverts.

I sent Natsume a glare (I'd never glared before, but it felt natural in this situation), and was rewarded by mild surprise in his eyes. Before he could blink, I yanked one of my arms free of his grasp, and smacked him across the face.

"I don't care about a pervert's opinion!" I growled, trying to look as threatening as possible.

"Ha! I think you should keep this one, Natsume. She sees you as you truly are," called the other boy. Natsume, in the meantime, had recovered from the shock of my slap and seized my free arm with the hand he'd been holding my chin with. His grip was hard, and I bit back a wince.

I heard more chuckling, quieter as though the person was trying to keep their laughter contained. I turned my head to see another boy (again, I was amazed at the difference in his features from the others), this one golden-blond. He had a hand over his mouth and the other over his side. He saw me looking and sent an apologetic smile my way.

"I agree with Koko. Having someone deflate your big ego every now and then may make you less aggravating," the girl stated as she strolled towards us. She almost seem to float, she was so graceful. She looked at me intently for a moment. I wanted to squirm under her gaze.

"While I do doubt she's a witch, we'd better take her back to camp to make sure she's not a spy or something," she said to Natsume.

"Whatever," he grumbled, probably still mad about my slap, as his cheek was flaring up nearly as red as his eyes. He began to drag me back through the trees, the others following. As we went down a small slope, me not moving my feet to make it difficult for him, I saw four large animals munching grass around the tree they were tied to. They had long snouts, trimmed arching manes, hard-looking circles at the ends of their legs, masses of hair for tails, and strange leather pads that strapped around their torsos.

"Ruka, get the rope from my saddle bag," Natsume called over his shoulder as we neared the creatures. The golden-blond boy ran over to the animal with slick, black fur. He reached into a pocket in the leather pad and pulled out a thin rope. Natsume re-wrapped his arm around me to capture the arm he'd been holding. He used his newly-free hand to take the rope from Ruka, who sent me another apologetic smile.

Natsume pushed my cloak to one side (luckily the side that my bag and disguised hair was on) before he used one hand to wrap the rope around my wrists which he held together with the other hand. He then secured the binding with several tight knots. His movements were quick and sure.

When he was finished, he pushed my shoulder hard enough to send me teetering towards the ground. My fall was stopped by hands that caught my back.

"Natsume," Ruka called warningly as he helped me to my feet.

"The brat doesn't ride with me," Natsume said without looking back as he untied the black animal and climbed smoothly onto its back. The girl went and did the same to the animal with patches of black and white fur. Koko looked to Ruka and shrugged before going to the light-brown animal.  
"I guess you're with me, then," Ruka said as he put a steadying hand on my back and lead me towards the remaining animal, with had lovely white fur. It seemed to become overjoyed as we neared. Ruka gave it a pew pats on its strong neck as he untied it. As he turned to me, his cheeks turned pink, and he muttered a soft "pardon me" before he grabbed my sides gently to lift me onto the animal's back. It surprised me, but he was already lifting himself up behind me before I could realize what happened.

He wrapped one arm around me to keep me from falling off and used his free hand to grab a leather strap that was attached to some contraption around the creature's head. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and all four animals began to move in the same direction at a speed that I could never reach on my own.

I wondered who they were. I guess I was wrong in assuming the one girl was a witch since she was accompanied by boys and they were worried _I_ was a witch. They'd mentioned a camp. Where were they taking me?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 5

**Mikan's POV**

I bounced slightly as the animal I sat upon galloped on. I was positive I would have fallen off long ago if Ruka did not keep a securing arm wrapped gently around my waist. After some time, the animal my female captor, whom I still did not have a name for, rode slowed to a stroll.

"We're far enough from the witch patrol route to let the horses take it easy," called the violet-eyed girl. At her words, all of my kidnappers brought their _horses_ to match pace with her's. They all formed a ragged square, with Ruka and me in the back-left corner. Natsume was in front of us, the girl next to us, and Koko across from us and next to Natsume.

"So, do feel like speaking? So far the only time you talked is to declare Natsume a pervert," said Koko as he looked to me with that mischievous grin. Natsume seemed to mumble something inaudible that had Koko looking a little nervous.

"Let's start with your name," he said as he looked to me again. The girl seemed to be studying me, measuring me up.

"Mikan," I replied quietly.

"Mikan…" Koko called, his tone of voice making it seem as though he thought there should be more.

Oh right. Last names. I had completely forgotten that society labelled families with names that followed their first ones. Permy had one; Shouda. It had never been necessary for me to have one. I met so few people that the chances of one of them also being named Mikan were extremely low.

But it might seem suspicious if I didn't have one, and I still didn't know if they had connections with the witches. I suddenly felt nervous and desperate. I fidgeted slightly. I could feel all the little annoyances suddenly. The pain from the tight binding on my wrists, the brush of a stitch in my cloak against skin, a pebble in my shoe, the stem of the sakura blossom Permy had put in my hair scraping my neck lightly…

The sakura blossom.

"Sakura," I told Koko, feeling proud of my quick thinking (my little freak-out had lasted only a moment or two) and calm delivery.

"Mikan Sakura. Has an interesting ring to it, don't you think so, Natsume?" Koko said as he turned to the quiet boy next to him.

"Whatever," Natsume grunted.

"Don't tell me you're brooding over Mikan's slap. I know you're the great Natsume Hyuuga, eligible bachelor and warrior extraordinaire, but you probably would have deserved it even if you weren't feeling her up," the grinning boy said as he mock-bowed and brought his horse just out of arms reach from Natsume.

"I didn't even realize that flat-land I was holding her by was her chest. Like I would ever feel up a flat-chested, idiotic child," he snorted.

"You JERK!" I barked at him. Again, glaring felt natural.

"You are being extremely rude to Miss Sakura, Natsume," Ruka scolded. He looked down at me. "Please forgive him. He's just bad with new people, and embarrassed he was hit by a girl."

"I can't wait to tell everyone in camp about it. I'm sure they'll give her a medal," the dark-headed girl mused aloud, the smallest of smirks brushing her lips.

"Watch what you say, Devil-Woman," Natsume growled, turning to glare at the said 'devil-woman' with his scarlet eyes.

"Or what?" she replied, meeting his gaze evenly. The tension was palpable and I was beginning to fear a war.

"Ohlookcamp!" Ruka called very quickly. I turned to see a clearing in the forest, filled with structures and hurrying people. The structures were made of some sort of blankets and poles. In the back of my mind, I remembered looking from my tower and seeing similar structures during some kind of Wiccaville festival. I'd asked Himemiya what they were, and she'd called them _tents._

"Well, let's hurry up and get the brat reported," Natsume said.

**Author's Notes:**

_Sorry for the short chapter and longer wait. I've been busy. So some of you are a little bothered about Mikan's appearance. Believe it or not, that may be a semi-important part of the upcoming story. Also, I find it harder to relate to a main character that is supposed to impossibly beautiful. I gave the witches a pass because they can use magic. I struggled with whether or not to make Hotaru that pretty, but, again, necessary for the plot. Just think that instead of being gorgeous, Mikan is cute. And honestly, I wish I was short and tiny. Instead, I'm perhaps the tallest girl in my grade, and taller than most boys. *Sigh*_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 6

Mikan's captors dismounted their horses. Ruka reached up to gently lower her to her feet. They shepherded her towards a large, deep-purple tent with gold trimming. It stood out from the smaller, plain tents that made up the rest of the camp. Mikan could see people staring at the group; mostly men, but a few women in old shifts and aprons. Koko lifted one of the flaps at the entrance, and they all ducked in.

Inside, blankets were hung up to divide the space into rooms. The blankets were thick, and the voices the brunette could hear on the other side of them were muffled, incomprehensible. She was guided to one of the make-shift rooms, and within stood a round wooden table covered in maps and colorful pins, several chairs and love-seats, and a group of men arguing quietly.

Upon Mikan's party's entrance, the men stopped bickering. One stepped forward and fixed Mikan with an intrigued stare. He had dark eyes and hair cut close to his head, and around that head sat a golden circlet encrusted with colorful gems; a crown. The lines that ran around his face showed age, and that, despite the fact he was showing a business-like face now, he smiled often.

"Well, what do we have here? What have you brought me, Natsu- … What happened to your face?!" cried the man as he stared openly and curiously at the red mark that was still showing on Natsume's cheek. The said boy glared at the man.

"We bring, Your Majesty, the bravest maiden in the world, Mikan Sakura, who was willing and courageous enough to strike the prince for his unchivalrous behavior upon discovering her wandering witch territory," said Koko, trying to sound sophisticated as he bowed low and gestured to Mikan with a wave of his hand. His grin did not waver, even under Natsume's stabbing eyes, and snickers were heard from the group of men. Mikan, meanwhile, felt shock at one of Koko's words.

"That perverted jerk is a prince!" she cried, unbelieving. Again, laughter sounded. Natsume turned his glare on her, while the crowned man looked at her with amusement and approval.

"Indeed, she must be brave to stand up to my arrogant son. I can only hope for such bravery in my warriors. Untie her! She may be able to best Natsume, but I think we can trust this young lady to be civil while we have a nice conversation. Right, Miss Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded.

Ruka took out a small knife and, careful not to harm her, cut her bindings. He shot Natsume a sharp look.

"That was much too tight," he reproached. Natsume grunted in reply. Mikan brought her newly-freed hands in front of her, rubbing her bruised and raw wrists. Her fingers tingled from renewed circulation.

The king, as Mikan now guessed the crowned man claiming to be _Prince _Natsume's father was, pulled a chair out from the table and gestured for her to sit in it. She complied. He went to a trunk in the corner and pulled out a small box. He pulled out a chair for himself, across from her, and the others followed his lead, taking seats. He opened the box and pulled out a translucent gem, about the size of a fist, perfectly round and shimmering with all the colors of the rainbows she'd witnessed from her tower window.

"This stone was given to us as a gift from our difficult truce with the witches. When one holds it, they cannot lie. They may bend the truth, or not speak at all, but not outright lie," he said, handing it to her. It was cool and smooth on her fingers. She felt an odd shiver.

"So, are you a witch or an Easpian?"

"No, I'm not a witch. But what's an Easpian?" she asked quietly. Murmurs went around the room.

"Easpians are citizens of the small rebel kingdom of Easpia, which has declared war with Hitachia," explained the king, observing her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm one of those, but what's Hitachia?" she inquired. Gasps and more murmurs went around the room. She looked around to see looks of astonishment, and many staring at her studiously.

"Hitachia," the king interrupted the whispers, "is the kingdom I rule, and the one you currently dwell in. How is it, I wonder, you do not know this? You could be from some other kingdom, but this is an island that had but one kingdom until Easpia declared independence. We haven't had envoys from other kingdoms since the war with the witches. Where do you come from?"

She remained silent, thinking. Before she told them anything, she had to know if they would turn her over to the witches. The king himself had said the stone she was holding was given as part of an alliance with the spell casters.

"I'm not going to answer that, until I have questions of my own answered," she told the monarch firmly, looking him in the eye. Of course the chorus of murmurs sounded, this time somewhat angry-sounding, and some of the men rose. She felt the pressure of staring eyes on her, and thought she saw Natsume and the girl from before watching her with mild surprise swimming through their eyes.

The king waved a hand to calm their audience, before looking back to Mikan. She thought she saw amusement pass over his face.

"Very well. However, before you ask your questions, I will ask a few more of my own. Feel free not to answer them. So, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"When is your birthday?"

"Birthday?" she asked. The word was foreign to her.

"The day of the year one was born. If you did not know this, how do you know how old you are?" called the girl who helped capture Mikan, rising from her perch on a cushioned love-seat and stepping forward. Her eyes watched Mikan, who felt as though she was perfectly transparent to this girl.

"S-someone always told me how old I was at the beginning of the year," the brunette squeaked out.

"Hotaru, you're intimidating our guest," reprimanded the king, but even he sounded a little nervous.

"If she is so easily intimidated, it's her fault," replied Hotaru, still watching the wary Mikan.

"Anyway, Miss Sakura, can you tell me one more thing?" asked the king.

"What?"

"What's in that bag you're hiding under your cloak?"

**Author's Notes:**

****_Yay! I got another chapter done. I'd like to thank _**Alicenee**_for the idea for the kingdom name idea: to base it off the creator of Gakuen Alice's name. Hitachia is what I got from that. Easpia is something basically off the top of my head, yet the name sort off does have some inspiration from Gakuen Alice behind it, which I will reveal later. An imaginary cookie to anyone who can guess! I'm also really happy with the reviews I'm getting, so thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 7

Mikan felt her heart thudding in her chest. The king had noticed the bulging bag she'd been keeping close to her side within the cloak. What would they say or do if she showed them its contents? They would have so many questions, and if they had heard about her from their witch allies…

"I'd like to ask my questions now," she told the king, fidgeting. Grumbles and protests rose from across the room. "I need to have them answered before I tell you anything else."

The king stroked his chin in contemplation.

"Ioran, she seems scared and confused. I believe you should answer this little cutie's questions," called one kind voice among the roar. Mikan turned to see a blond man wearing a forest green tunic with gold embroidery. He saw her looking and winked one of his purple eyes at her.

"Very well. Since it seems Narumi is the only one of my council who can give their opinion _calmly_, I will answer your questions," announced the king. His words made the majority of his council act like scolded children, except for the blond man who instead seemed to beam. "Ask away!"

"You mentioned an alliance with the witches, and a war," said Mikan as she mentally thanked Narumi.

"Yes, well, long ago, witches were our enemies. They roamed around the land, cursing land, cattle, and citizens for fun. And since all witches are female, they would kidnap our men to, um, er… reproduce."

The king's face reddened.

"And we regular humans were not innocent, either. Throughout history, we would hunt witches for amusement, blame and punish them for crimes they did not commit, and try to enslave them for their power. Of course, war was eventually declared. The war was long and lasting. It caused horrible strife. Many were killed, and many of those deaths were from paranoia. Humans were accusing each other of being witches. After some time, the war toned down. It had not vanished, but it was not as devastating as it had been. Less death, less battles. It was during this time that Easpia was formed, a kingdom created for the soul purpose of destroying our own. Their attacks were accurate and merciless. Added to the attacks from the witches and our downfall was all too looming. It was decided that we would need help, and other kingdoms were out of the question. As I said earlier, this is an island kingdom. Once the war with the witches began, foreign kingdoms cutoff contact with us, fearing the wrath of the witches. We were left with the option of a truce, or alliance, with the witches. The witches were slow to except, suspecting a trap. But they agreed. With certain incentives."

The king seemed to grimace.  
"Relations are still tight, but there are rules that both sides must follow. Witches are entitled to completely fair trials, can live and go to any village, may court or be courted, and buy and sell what they wish. Humans are to entitle witches with all the rights entitled to humans. On the witch side, their cursing must be approved by the restrictive High Witch Council, they may not kidnap males, not to say they can kidnap females, and they must aid in our battle with Easpia when the situation requires. The alliance was sealed over a decade ago."

Mikan understood the gist of what the king had said. A few parts had confused her. Most of them she decided to ignore for now and figure out later. But one thing stood out that she felt was reasonable to question.

"The High Witch Council?"

"A group of old and powerful witches who rule over the witch domain," supplied the king. "There is a village called Wiccaville where only witches and their families are allowed. That is where the Council is stationed."

Mikan felt shock run through her at the mention of her village.

"The truce also gives humans jurisdiction over Majips. Before you ask, as I see the confusion on your face, Majips are the sons or descendants of the sons of witches. When a witch has a child, there is a higher chance of it being a girl, therefore being a witch. But when a boy is born, the boy does not have magic power and seems to have inherited the humanity of his father. Any other questions?"

"If there's a truce, why did these guys," she gestured to Koko, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru, "seem concerned I'm a witch."

"The truce is unstable. Just because they say they are on our side does not mean we should trust them completely. Too many kingdoms have fallen in that fashion. We may be allied, but we are quite secretive to each other. There have been suspicions of some witches joining Easpia."

"You are letting her know too much. If she's Easpian, she'll tell about our doubts in the truce," said Natsume. He did not look at Mikan, instead watching his father.

"If she's a spy, she's a good one. Acting as though you know nothing about anything is a risky but brilliant idea to get your enemy to tell you everything," said a spectacled man. "We've answered enough questions. Make her show us what's in the bag."

"Would you please humor us, Miss Sakura, and show us your little secret?" inquired the king.

Mikan thought quickly. Although they were allied with the witches, they had said so themselves they were secretive. And so were the witches. The spell casters probably hadn't bothered to tell them about a long-haired human girl, and they probably wouldn't tell the spell casters immediately.

"Fine," she said simply, before moving her cloak aside. She reached her arms into the bag, feeling the weight of her audience's stares. She bundled up her coils of rope-like hair before yanking them out of the bag and dropping them to the ground. They sat there in a large jumble, flyaways lining the disorganized braid. The room became silent.

"Why would you keep your hair so long? If it is for fashion, I say that women are fools," grumbled the spectacled man, breaking the silence and initiating several whispered conversations. Mikan kicked the mound of her braid in the direction of the man; parts of it uncoiled and snaked across the floor.

"Try to cut it," she told the man. At his shocked expression, she sighed. "Just please do it. Trust me."

The man pushed his eye-glasses farther up his nose before taking a dagger from his belt. He took a length of the braid from the floor and brought it up closer to him. He observed it closely, and then shot Mikan one last look. She looked nervous but she had been since she'd been brought in. She motioned for him to continue.

He raised the dagger high before slicing it down onto her braid with an exhale of breath.

**Author's Notes:**

_Yeah! Another chapter! I know Mikan isn't talking a lot now, only when she needs to, but she's supposed to be a little freaked out right now, and my experience is that when I'm freaked out I don't talk. Just wait and I'll see if I can make her a little chattier in the future. So, some of you have already earned your imaginary cookies! Congratulations! Watch out for those nonexistent carbs. (Are there carbs in cookies?) I love the reviews! Thanks for the encouragement!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I own Gakuen Alice," is what I would say if I was a liar.

Chapter 8

The spectacled man's dagger whistled quietly as it sped through the air toward Mikan's braid. It made contact and…

There was a cracking sound, and then a clang as part of the dagger's blade fell to the floor. In the man's hand were the dagger's hilt and the connected base of the blade. The edge of the blade was jagged where it had snapped off from hitting the braid. A second later, the man dropped the hilt, letting it hit the floor next to the blade, and clutched his newly-empty hand with the other. He winced and was soon surrounded by the men who had been watching the whole event.

"Jinno, what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"What's wrong with your hand?"

After a moment, Jinno seemed to recover, and he looked to King Ioran.

"It felt as though I had struck solid iron."

The crowd now turned their eyes to Mikan questionably. She, in turn, was panicking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that would hurt you!" she cried, her eyes wide. "I was just, just trying to show my hair doesn't cut!"

"It doesn't cut, does it?" asked one of the men. He went to the corner where a large chest Mikan hadn't noticed before sat. He opened it and took out a hefty double-headed ax.

"Makihara," Ioran said warningly as the man approached the anxious Mikan. He grabbed a length of her braid and laid it out on the floor so that it ran in a straight line.

"I need to test this for myself," Makihara said before lifting the ax high over his shoulder and bringing down with all his might.

Mikan saw the shock of the hit spasm through his arms, and then through his legs as he released his hold on the ax and fell back. A couple of men ran over to check on him; he was fine. The ax remained standing, and Mikan noted that part of the blade was imbedded in the ground.

It was Natsume who walked over and lifted the ax.

The ground next to her braid was cut almost an inch deep. Yet the braid itself was perfectly intact. All eyes looked to the ax's blade. Where it had made contact with the weaved hair, the blade had been smashed in.

"How is this possible?" mumbled one man.

"Very interesting,"Hotaru muttered. While everyone else was busy examining and exclaiming over the ax, Mikan saw the violet-eyed girl kneel down where the very end of Mikan's braid rested. She reached into a small pouch that hung by her hip, and pulled out something Mikan was very familiar with: sewing scissors. Hotaru opened the scissors and slid them over the very tips of Mikan's hair. Hotaru forced the handles of the scissors together. The blades snapped off and landed on the ground.

"God, shut up!" a voice shouted, silencing the whispers of the mob of men, and earning Mikan's attention. There was Natsume, looking positively annoyed. As she watched, he turned that annoyed face towards her. "Since everyone here is too stunned to not be idiotic, _I _will ask you little girl, why didn't your hair cut?" He completely ignored the indignant looks of the men next to him.

"It's, well, a, um," Mikan mumbled not meeting any of the staring eyes. "It's a spell."

Indeed. In order to get Mikan's hair longer, the spells Sumire had put on it made it impossible to cut without a magic tool. Though it was more of a side-effect of a spell than an actual spell.

"Do you mean a curse? A curse a witch put on you?" asked one man with a funny eye.

"No, I mean, a witch did cast the spell, a long time ago, but she was just trying to be helpful," squeaked Mikan.

"Well, this is quite interesting, Miss Sakura," King Ioran said. "Now, will you tell us where you come from?"

"I'm sorry but…no."

The men once again voiced their comments and complaints, and Mikan shuddered when one or two mentioned torture as an option to get her to tell them her secrets. The king raised a hand to silence them.

"If Miss Sakura doesn't want to tell us, that is her choice. I, for one, think she seems like a nice girl, and know that all of us have secrets or hidden pasts. I will not force an answer." He turned to Mikan, stroking his chin. "You know, many of our population in this camp, the royal war camp, are those we sheltered after they were cursed by rouge witches. You say that this hair is not the result of a curse, but either way, it looks to me you have had magic put upon you. I don't think it would be terrible if you would join us for a time, unless you have somewhere else to be. Though, I hope you would not think me rude if I say you look as though you have nowhere to go. So, what do you say? Will you join us?"

Mikan's mind whirled. If she stayed, there was a chance she would run into witches aiding the war effort. Yet the king was correct; she didn't have anywhere to go, did she?

"If you would not mind it, I'd like to take you up on that offer."

**Author's Notes:**

_Yup. Another chapter! I've been reading the reviews (I love those by the way! You guys are awesome!) and some fear for Mr. Bear. Don't worry. Just wait._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, no, definitely not, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 9

"I'm so glad, Miss Sakura. Thank you for accepting my request," piped the king. He clapped his hands together and beamed. "Oooh! Let's get you all set up, shall we?"

It was then that a boy with his arms filled with scrolls, papers, and books bustled in. his eye-glasses were askew on his nose, and he looked not much older, if not younger, than Mikan. He bowed at the waist towards the king, effectively sending several papers from his arms to the ground.

"Your Majesty, the shipment of new arrows has come," muttered the boy.

"Thank you, Squire Yuu. Sorry, Miss Sakura, but it seems business takes me away from you. The duties of a king never cease!" the king sighed as he dramatically threw a hand over his forehead, and clutched the other over his heart. Narumi came next to him and made a pose similar to his.

"I feel your pain, Ioran!"

"The old geezers have finally gone insane," said Natsume, earning glares from the 'geezers'.

"When weren't they insane, again?" asked Hotaru idly.

"Natsume, why don't you, Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko show Miss Sakura around and get what she needs?" said the king. It was not a question, but a demand.

Natsume grumbled something incomprehensible, but he shot a look at Mikan and seemed to study her once again. Ioran took Mikan's hand, laid a small kiss upon her knuckles (Mikan's eyes widen slightly), and took his leave. The group of men followed.

Mikan looked around shyly. She was now left with the original four who had brought her here, plus the new boy Yuu. Yuu was bending down to pick up the papers he had dropped, and in the process dropped more papers. Mikan leaned down and collected the papers for him, earning a kind smile. She beamed back. He gave her a small bow without dropping anything, and then scurried out.

She turned back to her four abductors. Ruka an Koko smiled encouragingly at her while Hotaru and Natsume stared blankly.

"That hair of yours sure is something," Koko mused before whistling. "I thought you'd just thrown out rope at first. Took me a minute to realize it was hair."

Mikan held in a laugh. Her hair _was_ supposed to be like a rope.

"Well, thank you, I guess," she murmured.

"Oh, I meant it as a compliment, not to be rude. I think it's cool it doesn't cut."

"Yes," interrupted Hotaru. "It doesn't cut. Perhaps it could be useful in the future." Her eyes gleamed with thought.

"Hotaru, please be kind to Miss Sakura. I-," Ruka started before stopping with a look from the lavender-eyed girl.

"Careful about what you say to Princess Hotaru, Mikan, or she'll have you beheaded, and sell tickets to the execution," Koko warned mockingly. Hotaru promptly hit him over the head with a metal-laced glove she had pulled from her purse. Koko let out a string of jumbled curses.

"Princess?" Mikan interrupted Koko mid-swearword.

"Oh. Yeah, Hotaru is Natsume's half-sister. They have different mothers. There are actually quite a few royal children, nearly all of them from different mothers. The king admits he was quite a scoundrel in his youth. All the children have black hair, probably from the king, and stunning eyes. They say the young king was a sucker for eyes," explained Koko matter-of-factly.

"Koko and I are dukes," added Ruka.

"This is all going over her head," broke in Hotaru. She was right. Parts of what they were telling Mikan made no sense. She shook her head to clear it and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Sorry, but you could say I grew up in an isolated area. I have very little knowledge of anything."

"You're saying you're stupid," stated Natsume.

"I am not!" she fumed. Why did glaring come so easy in this boy's presence?

"Yes, you are. You're just too stupid to realize it," he replied.

"She's saying she's… naïve," decided Ruka. Mikan shot him a grateful smile. He seemed startled but then smiled back.

"Something's been bothering me," Natsume said suddenly. He walked towards Mikan. She held her ground. "We asked you to show us what was in your bag, and you showed us your hair, but…" He snatched the strap of her back and pulled it over her head and away from her before she had registered he'd moved. "What else is in here?"

Despite Mikan's protest, he opened the bag and reached inside. He looked in and moved things around.

"Food, books, some oil stuff, a bag of flowers, and…" He stopped, smirking, before closing the bag and tossing it back to the brunette. "I guess you check out… Polka-dots."

Mikan was confused at the title, before remembering something she had packed: an extra pair of bloomers, adorned with a pattern of polka-dots.

"You… you… you pervert!" she cried before smacking him for the second time that blow whipped his head to the side and re-reddened his cheek from her earlier slap. He snatched her wrists in his hand before giving her an absolutely furious and slightly surprised scowl.

"What the hell! Guys like me don't need to be perverts to polka-dotted little girls like you!"

"Natsume!" rebuked Ruka. Natsume snorted and stalked out of the tent-room. Koko, who had been clutching his sides laughing, patted the fuming Mikan on the back.

"I can't believe that jerk! He's so vain, and arrogant, and, and…" she cried.

"Yes he is. You may be the first of the female population not related to him to finally realize it," spoke Hotaru.

"Oh, it seems Hotaru likes you, Mikan," exclaimed Koko, which earned him another hit from Hotaru's metal-laced glove.

"Yes, and, again, please forgive Natsume. He's not exactly the warmest person," whispered Ruka, leaning down next to her. His ocean-blues orbs swam with understanding.

"Natsume is warm when Hell is cold," declared the bruised Koko.

"What was that, Koko?" asked Natsume, who had reappeared behind the grinning boy. In his arms was a large pack, and on his face a scowl.

"What the- Natsume! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Koko cried before Natsume gave him a blow from his fist to the head. "First your sister, now you! The cruelty of royalty doth never cease!"

Natsume ignored him. He tossed the pack to Mikan, who barely managed to catch it. It was tall, bulky, and there was a large piece of rolled fabric at the top. She looked confusedly at it.

Natsume sounded frustrated as he explained, "Your tent and all the rigging is inside, along with a few rations, I think, and a canteen. That bit at the top is the blanket."

"Oh, Natsume, you act like you dislike her, but you were so quick to get her the things she needs to stay," called Koko. He put up his hands in surrender as Natsume approached him, but still received another head injury.

"It's just something we don't have to do later," growled Natsume, daring anyone to make another mocking comment.

Mikan wasn't paying attention at this point. She was snooping through the pack. There was a canvas sheet, some poles that looked like they snapped together, some small cloth bags full of jerky, and a leather canteen.

"Well, Miss Sakura," Ruka started, bringing her back to reality, "What would you like to see first?"

"Um, I don't really…" she began but was interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach.

Ruka chuckled. "How about we get you something to eat?"

Mikan nodded sheepishly.

Koko became dramatic, kneeling in front of Mikan and taking her hand. "How could I let My Lady Fair starve so? Do with me as you will! Throw me to the dogs! Burn me at the stake!" His words were thrown off by the flashing smile on his face. Mikan couldn't help but giggle.

Koko, keeping her hand in his, marched towards the entrance of the tent. The others followed, rolling their eyes. Mikan stopped and tugged her hand free. She set down the pack and piled her hair in her arms to shove it back into her bag at her side. When she turned back, the pack had been picked up by Ruka, who smiled. She smiled back.

"Sorry, I forgot about the long hair for a moment," apologized Koko.

"It's okay," Mikan chirped. And with that, they departed.

**Author's Notes:**

_Hello! Hope you like this chapter! I know some of you want NxM moments: Be patient. I prefer stories where love isn't immediate, but develops. I haven't decided whether or not to have a RukaxMikanxNatsume love triangle yet, and if I do, it may be pretty minor. Also, I'd just like to add I've been re-reading Gakuen Alice. I just got to the ending. I need tissues!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 10

As they walked through the camp, Mikan once again noticed the looks she got from the camp population. Most were rough looking men. A few were weary-looking women hanging laundry on lines hung between trees or cooking over fires. She thought she might have even glimpsed some children playing among the tents.

"This camp is only for royalty, His Majesty's council, a few soldiers, soldiers' families, and a few who were affected by curses. The majority of the soldiers, and there are a lot of them, are in a second camp not far from here. The families here are mostly those who had nowhere else to go, either because it would involve leaving motherless children alone, or because their village was sadly destroyed in the war," explained Ruka. "Most prefer to leave their families at home rather than bringing them to a war camp."

"That way goes to a nearby river, that way to the latrines: Don't worry, they're separated into make-shift rooms, that way to the main gathering place, and the way we're going to the 'kitchen'," Koko directed, pointing.

"This is all temporary. We move as necessary when the war moves. We could stay a little as a day or as long as a month. And when a major battle is to happen, the fighting forces, including the king himself, leave the camp for long periods of time, up to a year, leaving families and others to take care of things here."

"What Ruka means is, we men go out to fight while you womenfolk and children wait for us to return so that you may serve us a feast," crowed Koko, pushing out his chest. Hotaru flexed her hand, which she had attired in her metal glove, and Koko hid timidly behind Mikan.

"That women feeds on the sorrows of the good, like myself. Fear her Mikan, for fear appeases her. Ruka, I'm sorry, but the angered deity demands sacrifice!"

"What?" asked Ruka, before Koko pushed him into Hotaru. The two crashed together, Hotaru partly catching Ruka since his arms were fool with the pack. While she couldn't see his face, Mikan saw Ruka's neck turn red. Hotaru shoved him away from her, he fell to the ground, and she shot a look at Koko.

The look chilled Mikan to the bone. It wasn't a glare, just a blank stare, yet there was so much concealed fury and threat. And it wasn't even directed towards her, but Koko. Mikan couldn't help but to switch places with Koko, so that now she was hiding behind him.

"Betrayal, My Lady Fair! I said you may toss me to the dogs, but, have mercy, not the princess of destruction!"

Koko's monologue was forced to end when Hotaru stepped forward. He took a step back, Mikan doing the same behind him. It was a surprise when the blow Koko received was not from the girl in front of him, but from Natsume. The scarlet-eyed boy kicked Koko in the side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You being an idiot is slowing us down. I know you're happy that you have a fellow idiot now, but keep the stupidity to a minimum while I'm around," Natsume rumbled.

Koko cried "Scary!" at the same time Mikan snapped "Who're calling an idiot?!"

Natsume stalked away, and the group had no choice but to follow. Finally, they reached a large tent, the front flaps open wide. Mikan could see a fire ringed with stones inside, along with a few boards that looked to serve as tables. Two figures were sitting by the fire, one messing with a pot that was resting in the flame, the other mixing ingredients together in a bowl. They got to their feet when the group entered.

They were two girls, wearing similar outfits: a honey-brown shift, an apron, and barefoot. The clothing looked worn, but they looked comfortable. One had hair so light an orange, it was almost pink. The other had dark hair that shimmered a deep blue when the light of the flames hit it. Both had baby-blue eyes.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin' he-" the peach-haired started and stopped when she caught sight of Mikan.

"Anna, Nonoko," Ruka motioned to first the peach-haired girl and then the dark-haired one. "This is Miss Mikan Sakura. She'll be staying with us from now on."

"Hello," Mikan chirped timidly, smiling.

"Aw, you're too cute!"

"Completely!"

Both girls wrapped their arms around Mikan in a hug.

"Let's be friends, Mikan," said Anna.

"O-okay."

"Too cute!" the two girls cried before finally releasing Mikan.

"So, Mikan, why are you joining our camp?" asked Nonoko.

"She's kind of, not really, in a way, cursed," Koko answered for her.

"What curse?" asked Anna.

Hotaru reached over and in to Mikan's bag and pulled out her mass of hair. It thudded to the ground.

"It doesn't cut," said Hotaru. The two girls took lengths of Mikan's braid in their hands.

"Wow! That's so neat!" cried Anna.

"You should let us do your hair sometime, Mikan," added Nonoko.

"Sure. No one's done my hair for me in ages," answered Mikan.

"Excuse me, ladies, but we came here because Mikan was hungry, right Mikan?" asked Koko. Mikan's stomach answered for her by growling.

"Oh my, we can't have that!" piped Nonoko before plopping Mikan down by the fire.

Anna went to one of the make-shift tables and picked up a cloth bundle and an empty bowl. She handed the bundle to Mikan, who accepted it gratefully, and ladled some of the contents from the boiling pot into the bowl. She and Nonoko sat down next to Mikan, and soon all the others were sitting as well.

"You haven't lived until you've had some of our famous fresh-water clam chowder! Here, here, try this bread! Ooooh, taste this venison!" the girls went on. Soon, Mikan was absolutely stuffed as they had her try more and more of their simple but delectable dishes. They were better than anything she had ever eaten. Hotaru helped herself to some of the chowder.

"God, how can such a little girl eat so much?" sneered Natsume. Mikan was about to snap a reply at him but was cut off by Anna sticking a biscuit into her mouth.

"I think it's better for a girl to eat a lot than none at all, Prince Natsume," Anna wagged a finger at him.

"I agree. It's an unhealthy trend to starve yourself for a figure," added Nonoko. The two nodded to eachother.

"So," started Mikan after she took the biscuit from her mouth. "Are you guys sisters?"

"Yup! We're fraternal twins," said Nonoko.

"Though everyone says if it weren't for our hair, we would have been identical," supplied Anna. Looking closely, Mikan saw they were right. If you ignored the hair, their features were exactly the same.

"Anna, I got those wild onions you-" a boy walked in with a small basket, and stopped when he saw the group. "Are you all having a party without me?! For shame! The lady I'm courting and my own brother among you!"

"Kitsu!" cried Anna.

"Oh, never would we have a celebration without you! Except that one time, and the time after that, and the time after that… Let me get back to you," said Koko, grinning like a maniac. "Mikan, this is my little brother Kitsu."

Mikan would've guessed they were brothers, since Kitsu looked like a barely shorter, slightly less-smiley, sleepy-eyed version of Koko.

"And who is this lovely lady?" asked Kitsu, looking curiously at Mikan as he sat down.

"This is Miss Mikan Sakura," answered Ruka.

"Watch what you say, Kitsu. After all, you already have Anna, and this one is not afraid of fighting back. She's already slapped Natsume _twice_," spoke Koko. Three pairs of eyes whipped to Mikan.

"Really?" Anna, Nonoko, and Kitsu asked in unison.

"The pervert deserved it," Mikan huffed, sending a glare towards the said pervert. Laughter sounded.

"I've already told you, Polka-dots, that I don't need to be a pervert to kids like you," Natsume grumbled.

"Polka-dots?" asked Nonoko.

"Anyway," Mikan changed the subject. "What do you mean Kitsu already has Anna?" She noticed Anna blushed before and after Kitsu threw an arm around the peach-haired girl's shoulders.

"I'm courting Anna. We are _desperately_ in love," said Kitsu, making Anna's face redden more.

"Speaking of courting, Nonoko, how are you and Yuu doing?" asked Ruka, perhaps to relieve the embarrassed Anna of the spotlight.

"Fine. The other day he brought me a bouquet of wildflowers. He's so sweet!" squealed Nonoko.

"Yuu? You mean that boy from before? The squire?" asked Mikan. Ruka nodded.

"Anna! Nonoko! I'm hungry! Do have some cakes or something?" called a high voice before a little girl came into the room.

**Author's Notes:**

_Yes, another chapter. I hope your liking the story. I'd just like to point out that I had to right this entire chapter one-handed because my grandma's three-legged lap dog is very clingy and cries if you don't pet him every second. Brownie points!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I totally own Gakuen Alice! *pants catch fire* I lie!

Chapter 11

The little girl had raven hair and scarlet irises, like Natsume, but where he had a scowl, she had a happy smile. She looked about twelve. Those crimson eyes noticed Mikan, and the long braid of hair that was still snaking across the ground. The little girl launched herself at the brunnete, grabbing ahold of and tugging at the skirt of Mikan's dress, like she had to get her attention.

"Are you the girl Daddy told me about? You must be! Your hair is sooooo long! Hi, I'm Aoi! Daddy also said you slapped Big Brother. Is that true? You're so cool!" the girl spoke in a rush. It took Mikan a moment to digest what she had said. By the time she had, a hand was pulling Aoi back. The hand belonged to Natsume.

"What, exactly, is cool about slapping me?" he questioned. Aoi just grinned up at him.

"Mikan, this is Aoi, Natsume's full sister and the youngest of the royal children," introduced Koko. Aoi curtsied before sitting directly front of her so that they were facing each other. Mikan smiled at her.

"So Mikan, do you want to be my friend?" asked Aoi.

"Of course!" beamed Mikan.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Big Brother? Mikan's going to be my friend!"

"Another brat to play with the original brat," snorted Natsume. Mikan glared at him while Aoi turned to Hotaru, who had been silent while eating her chowder.

"Big Sister, are you friends with Mikan, too? You and Big Brother should both be her friends!"

"Actually, Hotaru complimented her earlier," Koko leaned in conspiratorially. "She said she was probably the first girl not in his family to admit how arrogant Natsume truly is."

"Really?" chirped Aoi, wide-eyed.

"Really."

"I knew Mikan was cool!" She turned to Mikan. "Hey, Mikan, why were you walking through the woods alone? Where are you from? Why is your hair so long?"

"Um, well Aoi, my hair is long because of a spell…"

"I know _that_. Daddy told me. I meant why were you cursed?"

"It's not really a curse. My friend, she's a witch, she cast a spell to make my hair grow faster. But a side-effect of the spell was that my hair won't cut," Mikan tried to explain.

"Oh. You're friends with a witch. That's so cool!" Aoi squealed. Everyone else was watching Mikan curiously.

"So… you needed your hair to grow a little in a short time, but then it grew a whole lot, and now you can't cut it?" theorized Kitsu. Mikan remained silent. "Yes? No? Mikan?"

"Sssure," answered Mikan, fidgeting.

"No offense, but you're bad at lying, Miss Sakura," stated Ruka.

"I know," Mikan moaned, looking at her hands.

"It's okay. Mikan's doesn't want to tell us, and I think she's trustworthy," said Koko. "There must be a reason, just like why she doesn't tell us where she is from.

"Aw, alright," mumbled Aoi. But she gave Mikan a small smile.

"Honestly, I don't understand how an idiot like you survived even five minutes alone in the forests of witch territory. Sometimes, they dump creatures created with magic in there. It's a surprise someone like you didn't get eaten," drawled Natsume.

"For your information, I was absolutely fine. And I wasn't alone. I was with…" Mikan stopped, looking stunned. She brought her hands up to hands up to her cheeks. "Mr. Bear!"

"Who?" asked Ruka.

"Mr. Bear! He was with me, but hid in the bushes when he saw witches. Oh, I left him alone! And I completely forgot about him!" She was partly hysterical, lightly hitting herself in the head. "I'm a terrible person! I'm the worst! It'll be my fault if something happened to him!"

"Calm down, Miss Sakura. We'll help you go find him," soothed Ruka.

"Thanks," she sniffed.

…

"Is this where you last saw him?" asked Ruka.

"Yes, I think so," Mikan replied.

The group had gone back to where Mikan had been captured. Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi had insisted on coming along. Mikan had ridden with Ruka, Aoi with Natsume, Nonoko with Hotaru, and Anna with Kitsu on his own chestnut horse. Mr. Bear was nowhere in sight.

"What does he look like?" asked Kitsu.

"Um, he's a-" Mikan started, but couldn't finish because she was assaulted by a flash of brown fur. She fell back and into Natsume, who had been behind her. He was unprepared, and fell back onto the ground.

When Mikan got her bearings, she realized that she had landed on top of him. Mikan lifted herself up with her arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Are you okay?" she squeaked, looking him over for injuries. He seemed confused for a moment, then his eyes flashed and he pushed her off so that she rolled to the side. He shot to his feet and glared at her quickly, ignorant her indignant protests, before turning to the form that had struck her.

"Big Brother, is it one of the creatures you said witches make?" asked Aoi, who was hiding behind Hotaru. While Natsume and Mikan had been falling into compromising positions, the others had been taking out weapons. Hotaru was wielding her metal glove, Ruka unsheathing a sword, and Koko and Kitsu taking out bows and arrows. Nonoko hid behind Koko and Anna behind Kitsu. Natsume unsheathed his own sword, and the still-sitting Mikan peered around him to the being they were all directing their weapons toward.

"Stop!" she cried. "It's Mr. Bear!"

Indeed it was. He stood in the middle of the group, making a fighting pose. Hearing Mikan's words, her companions warily put there weapon's down, except for Natsume. He looked back at her.

"You're kidding," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," she bit out, getting to her feet and pushing past him. She leaned down towards the stuffed animal with her arms out as if to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bea-Ow!"

Mr. Bear punched her in the nose. She went to her knees, clutching her nose, her eyes watering.

"Why, Mr. Bear?! Why are you so mean?!" she whined. Mr. Bear just watched her.

"So," started Ruka, sounding awkward with surprise. "This is Mr. Bear? He's …"

"A living teddy bear," supplied Mikan. "And a violent one at that." Aoi ran forward and kneeled down next to Mikan, petting Bear who didn't move an inch.

"So cool! Big Sister Mikan has such a cool friend!" the little girl squealed.

"Big Sister Mikan?" questioned Kitsu.

"Yup!" Aoi grabbed ahold of the startled Mikan's arm. "I've decided I want Mikan as a new big sister!" She looked up at Mikan with puppy-dog eyes. "Will you be my Big Sister?"

Mikan smiled down at her.

"Of course!" She bent down and hugged the little girl close. They both burst into giggles.

The sweet moment was cut short when Bear kicked Mikan in the head.

"Seriously, Bear?!" Mikan yelped.

"Since we found the senseless girl's possessed toy, let's go back before dark," stated Hotaru, turning towards her horse. Everyone followed her lead. Mikan grabbed Bear and started to follow Ruka, but was stopped by Aoi's hand on her arm.

"I want to ride with my newest big sister," she mumbled, once again giving those puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, um, I… Ruka?" Mikan called. All of her companions had heard Aoi's request, and Ruka turned back to them.

"I don't suppose you know how to ride a horse?" he asked Mikan. She shook her head.

"Well, I guess if you hold her, we can all three ride together," he stated. Aoi shook her head this time.

"No, I want to ride with Big Brother, too," she cried, glancing at Natsume.

"Why can't you just ride with Ruka and Polka-dots?" he griped.

"Becaaaaaaaaaause!" Aoi whined, craning her head far back to open her mouth wide, to a point Mikan was afraid she'd fall backwards. The high-pitch of Aoi's screech made the group's ears ache.

"Whatever. Just be quiet for five minutes," Natsume muttered. Aoi's face, which had been set into a pout, lit up into a large grin before she tugged Mikan over to the jet-black horse.

"Wait! I didn't agree to th…" her complaints cut off with a begging look from Aoi.

Natsume held the horse still while Mikan struggled to get on first. When she couldn't seem to pull herself up, he grunted, rolled his eyes, and lifted her onto the saddle. He lifted Aoi onto her lap before lifting himself up behind her. Bear hung on to her neck, as he had when they left the tower. The rest of their friends mounted their horses, and then they headed back towards camp.

"So," Aoi began after some time just watching the scenery. The rest of the group was in front of them, just out of hearing range. "Big Sister, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Um, I guess read," answered Mikan. It was one of the few things she'd ever done.

"An idiot like you can read?" scoffed Natsume.

"Shut up! I read all the time!" she protested back at him.

"Big Brother loves to read, too. He has lots of books," piped up Aoi.

"Really?" asked Mikan looking over her shoulder at him. He smirked.

"Interested, Polka-dots?" he taunted.

"Why are you calling her 'Polka-dots'?" pondered Aoi. Mikan quickly covered the little girl's ears. She shot a look at Natsume that said 'Shut your mouth' before releasing her grip on the little ears.

"It's nothing you need to hear," Mikan said softly, patting Aoi on the head. For a moment, Mikan thought she heard Natsume chuckle. When she turned to look at him, though, he was a emotionless as ever.

…

The group got back just in time for dinner. Apparently, the entire camp got together at the main gathering place for the meal. Mikan saw the king and his council standing around the large fire. There were many soldiers who glanced at her, a few women who examined her, and several children who openly stared at her. There was bawdy laughter, obvious drunks, and a wide table filled with food. People grabbed what they wanted.

When they had first gotten back, Nonoko and Anna had taken off, saying they needed to make sure they weren't needed in the kitchen for anything. Aoi , dragging Bear behind her, had followed them to see if she could get leftover pastry dough.

The crowd was so unruly that Mikan ended up getting separated from Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, and Hotaru. She couldn't seem to spot them and continued to be pushed in various directions by the crowd. After some time, she was knocked into someone who wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Whoa there, little kitten," said a man's low voice.

**Meanwhile, In The Kitchen**

Anna and Nonoko had not been needed in the kitchen, so instead they sat by silent Bear and Aoi, who was using her fingers to scoop cookie dough from a bowl into her mouth.

"Don't choke," Nonoko warned. Aoi continued to rapidly devour the sweet treat.

"Hey, Aoi," started Anna, "Why did you make Natsume and Mikan ride together?"

"Well, I said I wanted Mikan as a sister," Aoi said, licking dough from the corner of her mouth. "Even if it's by marriage." She gave Anna and Nonoko a mischievous wink.

The two women looked to each other and laughed.

**Author's Notes:**

_Hi everybody! Hope you like the chapter. Yes, Bear is back! Mwahahaha! Why did I evil-laugh at that? Anyway, bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 12

The man who had caught Mikan had long black hair and deep-gray eyes. He was tall, and tilted his head to look down at her in his arms.

"My, what a cute face. Haven't seen you around before. Would you care to grace me with your name, My Lady?" he purred. Mikan looked up at him, stunned.

"M-Mikan," she stuttered. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"That name is almost as lovely as you. My name, Sweet Mikan, is Tono."

"Hey, Pedophile." Tono turned towards the voice, and was beamed in the forehead with a pebble. While Tono was busy rubbing the new bruise and hissing curses under his breath, Mikan looked past him. There was Natsume, his hand still in the air where it had flung the pebble. And behind him were Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko. In the back of her mind she wondered where Kitsu had gone.

"You little brat!" cried Tono, shaking his fist at Natsume. Natsume just clicked his tongue in annoyance and grabbed Mikan's arm to pull her away from Tono.

"It's not my fault you like little girls, is it?" the red eyed boy drawled, lifting an eyebrow.

"I do not like little girls! I love beautiful women." Tono tried to put on a dignified air. His eyes drifted to Mikan. "Speaking of beautiful women, is this one an acquaintance of yours, Little Brat Brother?"

"Brother?" squeaked Mikan.

"Aw, yes, Miss Sakura. This is Prince Tono, Natsume's older half-brother," informed Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume," called Koko, his grin widening. "When are you going to let go of Mikan's arm?"

Sure enough, Natsume's hand still clutched Mikan's lower arm from where he dragged her behind him. Once Natsume seemed to realize this fact, he threw the appendage away from him like it burned. Koko started to chuckle, before red eyes turned to shoot daggers at him.

"Would anyone like to enlighten me as to why this little kitten is in our unworthy presence?" asked Tono, smiling at Mikan.

"She's joining the camp because she's had a spell put on her," filled in Hotaru, who had produced a turkey leg and was devouring it in a way that was strangely dignified. "Father probably wants to keep an eye on her because she won't tell us where's she from. He also seems to like her because she slapped Natsume."

"I'm loving this scrappy kitten more and more!" beamed Tono. He slipped past Natsume and took Mikan's arm in his own. "I take it you're coming to dinner with us. Allow me to escort you."

Tono made his way through the crowd, making sure Mikan was not jostled by passerby. The others followed. Eventually, a clearing retaining one wooden slab loaded with food was reached. Figures sat around the table, chatting. There were three of them.

One stood upon Mikan and Tono's arrival. He was wearing leather armor studded with metal across the shoulders, wrists, neckline, and waist. Black hair topped his head and there was a small star tattooed beneath one piercing blue eye.

"Who's this, Tono? Another lover?" asked the man. He seemed to be like an adult scolding a child.

"That would make the fifth this month," added one of the still-sitting figures. This one's black hair, violet eyes, and cold calm reminded Mikan of Hotaru.

"If she were another lover yet, it would be the _sixth_ this month, Subaru. And all of my relationships were meaningful, just not meant to be!" Tono seemed offended. "This is Miss Mikan Sakura, and I was escorting her here on Natsume's behalf."

"Natsume!? That little brat!?" cried the first man.

"Who're calling a brat, Shadow?" growled a voice just as Natsume stepped into the light of the fire. The others were next to him.

"My annoying little brother, who else?" answered the man.

"You have four little brothers," called the last sitting figure. It was a girl with auburn eyes and deep red hair cut to her shoulders. A silver circlet looped around her head, dipping down on her forehead to dangle a blue crystal. She wore a red dress darker than her hair that went down to her knees but was slit open from the hem to her hip on either side, revealing knee-length trousers. The sleeves were long and flowing, belling out. The legs of the trousers met with knee-high leather boots.

"Well, all four of my little brothers are kind of brats, but especially the youngest one," returned the man.

"This is Crown Prince Tsubasa," began Ruka, gently gripping Mikan's shoulder to get attention while Tsubasa and Natsume glared at each other. "That is his wife, Misaki, Crown Princess." The red haired women waved and smiled at her. "And this is Prince Subaru, Hotaru's full brother." Ruka gestured to the violet-eyed man.

"Where's your congenial fiancé, Subaru?" called Koko.

"She was needed at the soldier's camp," Subaru answered evenly.

"Let's eat," demanded Hotaru as she marched towards the food.

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter. I know it's short, and I'm going to try to write longer ones, but I won't be able to update as quickly. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 13

The group had all sat around the wood-slab table and was reaching for what they wanted to put on their plates. Tsubasa sat at one of the shorter ends, Misaki at his left and Subaru to his right. Next to Subaru was Hotaru, and next to her Ruka, followed by Koko. Tono sat at the other short end of the table and had dragged a scowling Natsume to sit at his right. Mikan sat between Natsume and Misaki since the red-haired girl had insisted on chatting with her. Koko had filled the newer companions of the circumstances behind Mikan's presence.

"So, you are friends with a witch. So am I. It makes me so angry when people judge them as a whole rather than individuals. It's inhumane!" cried Misaki as she lifted a chicken leg into the air like a sword.

"Yup. I know quite a few witches, and all of them are pretty different from each other," agreed Mikan as she munched on her own chicken. It was delicious.

"How many witches do you know?" asked Misaki. Mikan tried counting it out on her fingers, the witches she knew by name. Himehiya, Sumire, Luna, Wakako, Yuri…

"I've met a bunch, but I've spent a little time with at least five. One is my best friend, and another was my nanny."

The shock on Misaki's face threw her off.

"Your nanny was a witch? Gosh, you beat me in this game," said Misaki. She leaned in towards Mikan. "I don't suppose any of those friends taught you any magic?" Before Mikan could respond, Misaki reared back with laughter. "I'm kidding. There's no way they would break that taboo." Mikan laughed it off nervously, recalling the healing and hair-growing spells Sumire had taught her. That was against the rules?

"Hey, if you laugh that loud you'll wake up in the soldiers in the second camp," called Tsubasa, breaking off his conversation with Subaru to give a playful glare at his wife. She glared right back, called him a few unrepeatable names, and flicked a small piece of chicken at his forehead. He wiped it off while grumbling about the dangers of women.

"I had to have an idiot for a husband," she turned as she turned back to Mikan. Tsubasa's offended calls of unrequited love went mostly ignored, except for the small smirk that twitched onto Misaki's lips. "So, you slapped Natsume. My hero!" she called, clapping her hands together and leaning her head onto them. Natsume looked at her over Mikan's head, and looked like he was about to say something rude (yet that could have just been his face), but stopped when the table went silent.

Mikan looked to see Hotaru and Subaru seemingly in a staring contest. Each had a hand on the last crab cake on a platter setting on the table in front of them. There was incredible tension.

The tension was broken when Ruka reached over and put two crab cakes on Hotaru's plate. He had grabbed them earlier but been careful not to eat them. Hotaru gingerly released her hold on the crab cake that Subaru immediately put onto his own plate. Conversation resumed.

Mikan looked to Misaki.

"That happens every time, don't worry," Misaki soothed. "Ruka always thinks ahead."

"I see. It's so great how you're all such wonderful friends," chirped Mikan.

"Well, you better start including yourself in our group. Koko said Aoi declared you her newest big sister, right? That means you're my little sister. And I don't know if older than Hotaru or not, but you're her sister, too," spoke Misaki, throwing her arm over Mikan's shoulder.

"Yup, and I'll be your older brother," called Tsubasa, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh, I don't want to be this little cutie's brother. It would make anything between us forbidden," said a pouting Tono. There were several thuds from under the table, which was elevated by stacked stones. Tono yelped and leapt up from his seat.

"Who kicked me?!" he yelled. Several people looked to their plates trying to act casual.

"I was submitting to peer pressure," answered Koko, who was the only one to raise his hand. Tono huffed and sat back down.

"Feel free to ask us anything, Little Sister," said Tsubasa.

"Okay, why did Natsume call you Shadow?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa sat straighter in his seat, his cheeks burning. Their companions laughed.

"Oh, you ask the best questions, Mikan. When he was little, Tsubasa was so afraid of shadows, even saying the word made him jump. Natsume, being Natsume, would say it every time he saw Tsubasa. It got to the point that that was how he addressed him," Misaki laughed out, wiping eyes made teary by her mirth.

"Any other questions, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked quickly.

"Um, Subaru has a fiancé?" she replied.

"Shizune. Very cold and calculating. She thinks at least five steps ahead at all times," filled in Subaru.

"It sounds like you're describing yourself or Hotaru," chuckled Koko. Both Subaru and Hotaru leaned over to peer at him around Ruka. There was warning in their eyes. Koko gulped and looked down at his hand quietly.

"An-any other questions, Mikan?" Koko stuttered, sounding like Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa said he had four little brothers?" Mikan spoke. The table got a little quieter.

"Yes… The ones you see here and…" started Tsubasa. "We all love him, but others are very judgmental because of his heritage. Our other brother, who is a month younger than Subaru and two months older than Tono, is a Majip. His name is Rei. He stays at the castle because when soldiers, who are already pretty mistrusting of witches, get drunk, they might be cruel to a Majip." He seemed to be sickened by the idea.

"The castle?" piped up Mikan.

"Oh,yes. Did you think we lived our entire lives in the war camp? There's a grand castle by the sea on the east side of the island. The camp is only for as long as the war requires it. Every now and then, when the camp moves nearby, we can stay in the castle for a short time. And when the able-body warriors have to leave the camp for a long term battle, we try to leave everyone else at the castle if we can. Sometimes it's too far," filled in Tono.

"Actually, we're close enough right now that the next time camp moves, we're going to the palace, aren't we?" pondered Misaki.

"Yes," Hotaru and Subaru answered at the same time, still focused on their meal.

"So you'll get to see it yourself, Miss Sakura," said Ruka.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to Miss Mikan Sakura, our newest friend and sister!" called Tsubasa, lifting his cup high into the air. A few rolled their eyes at him, but all raised their cups.

…

Mikan couldn't seem to set up the tent.

After the toast, dinner had wound down until people had left. As it turned out, everyone seemed to have a tent buddy. Natsume and Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki, Subaru and Tono, Anna and Nonoko (who had reappeared at the end of dinner with Aoi and Bear in tow), Kitsu (who had gone off to drink with some friends) and Koko, and Hotaru and Aoi all shared tents. Since Mikan was new, and there was no one else appropriate to share with her, she got her own tent. Aoi, though, had said she might alternate between her and Hotaru to share a tent.

Once everyone else had gone, the original four that had captured her, with the added Aoi and Kitsu, walked her down to the place where she could pitch her tent. They had pointed out where their own tents were placed, and then left her and Bear to it.

It was an hour later, and Mikan was still without shelter. Every time she thought she had finally arranged the supports properly, it would collapse. Bear had been no help; he'd walked off towards Aoi's tent after Mikan's first few failed attempts.

"Well, this probably can't get any worse," she mumbled under her breath. Of course, at that very moment, thunder tolled in the distance. It was inspiration enough to make her continue her efforts, but the shivers in her fingers made it even harder to position the poles. She didn't want to bother any of her new friends. They may have already been asleep, for all she knew.

When her tent crashed for the umpteenth time, she groaned and grabbed her head in frustration.

"You really are useless," said a voice right next to her ear. She whirled around and came face to face with Natsume. While she tried to calm her frightened and rapidly-beating heart, he went around and gathered the collapsed poles.

"I'm going to show you how to do this once, and then you're on your own. If you can't remember, it's your fault," he griped. She pouted slightly, but nodded.

He showed he how to position the poles, how to use the hammer and rope she hadn't noticed at the bottom of the pack (he called her an idiot for that one), and how to place the canvas on top.

"There, now go get some sleep. If you're already this much of an airhead, I don't want to see you sleep-deprived, Polka-dots," he said as he stood up and made to leave.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? I thought you already went to bed," Mikan asked.

"I was going to get something to drink," he stated evenly, not looking at her but at the treeline.

Mikan had crawled into tent, laid out the blanket on the ground (the tent was open-bottom) and pulled her cloak around her. She yawned.

"Well, thanks. Good night, Natsume," she slurred out, closing her eyes. It took her only a few seconds to fall asleep, and right before she did, she thought she heard Natsume speak.

"Good night, Polka-dots."

**Author's Notes:**

_Yeah! Another chapter down! I'm not really sure how many chapters this is going to be. I guess it depends. I keep thinking I'm going to be able to put more in each chapter, but the pace is somewhat slower. Oh well. We'll see._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not now and I will not in the future.

Chapter 14

Mikan awoke in the morning, much later than she could ever remember waking up, feeling wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that it took all her willpower to crawl out of her tent. She shed her cloak, since it wasn't cold out and it seemed she didn't need to hide her hair. She also decided to empty her bag of everything (her books, oil, etc.) and leave it in her tent so that it wasn't as heavy. She stuffed her braid into the now-empty bag, threw the strap over her head, and wandered over to the nearest camp fire.

There she found Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Natsume, Aoi, Bear, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, and a stranger she hadn't seen before. A majority of the group called out greetings at her arrival.

"Big Sister!" Aoi called, releasing Bear from a hug and running to Mikan. The brunette patted her raven head.

"Hello, Aoi! Gosh, Bear is so confusing! If I tried to hug him like that, he'd beat me to a pulp!" she squeaked. Bear looked to Mikan, and then turned as though he was too good for her. She gaped at him. "Rude!"

"Mikan, the girls are going to bathe in the river after breakfast. Come with, 'kay?" called Anna, who was frying something in a skillet by the fire. Mikan nodded. She felt a little grimy.

"I'll come, too!" yelled the stranger. He looked like the king, with his close-cropped dark hair and dark eyes. But younger.

"Mikan, this degenerate is Mochu, the king's nephew," introduced Koko. Mochu nodded at her and she smiled back.

"Here, Mikan," said Nonoko, handing the brunette a plate filled with what Anna had been frying.

"Thanks. What is it? It smells delicious."

"It's some wild bird eggs, wild plants, basically whatever we scavenged. For dinner and such we get to dig into shipments from the king's vassals; they send food and supplies to the camp. But for breakfast, we have to forage," explained Ruka. "We just came back from the forest."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should've woken up earlier to help you!" chirped Mikan. She felt guilt bubbling up.

"It's okay, Miss Sakura. It's was your first night, and you were probably exhausted," assured Ruka.

"I've always heard idiots sleep a lot," muttered Hotaru. She had her own plate and was chewing its contents rapidly, but glanced at Mikan's platter and reached over with her fork to steal a piece of egg. While Mikan pouted at the violet-eyed girl, the squire Yuu ran up and handed a rolled piece of paper to Natsume, murmuring quietly. Natsume unrolled to parchment while Yuu scurried over to Nonoko to hand her a purple flower. He then departed, leaving Natsume to study the paper and Nonoko to turn several shades of red. The majority of the group giggled at her.

"What's that, Natsume?" asked Koko, who was laying on the grass with his arms behind his head.

"Battle strategies," Natsume mumbled as he used one hand to keep the curious Aoi from tackling the paper.

Breakfast continued with little event. Koko had spilled some water on himself, and then poured some more onto all those who had laughed at him, Mikan included.

"Well, we'd better get going," sighed Anna, pushing dripping hair out of her face. She had been the favorite target of Kitsu, who had joined his brother's water war.

All the girls stood, brushing at their skirts. Aoi latched onto Mikan's hand and tugged her towards the river.

"Wait! If we're going to take a bath, I have something I need to get from my tent," cried Mikan. So she and her companions swung by her tent, where she retrieved her strawberry oil. They then headed for the river.

There, all the girls in the camp had gathered. Many of them shot looks at Mikan as she passed. Some looks were curious while others were of hatred. Mikan found herself shocked and cowering a little behind Hotaru.

"It's a little embarrassing, but most of us girls bathe together since, you know, it's safer," mumbled Anna. "In case of 'ruffians'."

"When we're at the castle, we can bathe separately. There are lots of bathtubs and privacy," added Nonoko.

"This way," said Hotaru. She walked away, leaving the others who hurried after her. Again, stares of unpredictable emotion followed Mikan. Several hands shot out of the crowd to stop her. Her companions didn't notice she'd been halted, and continued on.

The hands belonged to girls of varying appearance, all of them with scowls or sneers on their faces.

"How does the king think she's anything special? Special enough to accompany the royal family at that?!" snarled one of the girls.

"How old is she again? Twelve by the looks of it," snorted another. She shoved Mikan's chest, sending the brunette to the ground. She landed on her behind.

"And that stupid look on her face. She must be an idiot," snapped another, grabbing Mikan's chin roughly and lifting it to look at her face. The act reminded Mikan of a certain perverted boy.

"I… I don't care what you think! Get your hands off me!" Mikan snapped back at the girl, who at first was surprised and then flipped back to fury. She reached her hand into Mikan's bag and heaved out the long brunette braid. She pulled on it hard, causing Mikan to squeak.

"Shut up, you little cursed freak!" roared the girl. Other girls had formed a circle around them, watching. "I'm going to claw that stupid look right off your fa-"

The girl was knocked to the side by Hotaru's metal-laced glove.

Hotaru moved to stand between Mikan and the girl.

"Nadeshiko, I've decided that I'm the only one who can make this idiot cry," bit out Hotaru, tugging her glove tighter onto her hand.

"Mikan!" cried a voice to Mikan's left. She turned to see Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi hurrying towards her. They knelt down next to where she sat, asking questions at rapid fire and checking her for injuries. Hotaru took a step towards Nadeshiko, and the two girls shrinking behind her, making them flinch.

"What's going on here?" asked a new voice loudly, standing out among the whispered chatter of the audience. The crowd parted to allow Misaki and another woman through. The women reminded Mikan of Hotaru, except with longer hair and gray eyes.

"These meanies were bullying Big Sister Mikan!" tattled Aoi, pointing at the three cringing girls.

"What?!" yelled Misaki, clenching her fist and rolling up her sleeve. The Hotaru-like woman laid a hand on the red-head's shoulder to stop her. "What is it, Shizune?"

The woman turned her eyes to Mikan, seeming to size her up, then looked to the offenders.

"Where's Momiji?" she asked. The crowd stirred, Mikan heard a few people yelling for someone, and then a woman was produced. She was perhaps middle-aged, with smile lines edging her face. She bowed a little gawkily before bringing her eyes to the trio of bullies. They shrunk away from her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sakura. I was told they were cruel to you," she said, her voice quiet and calm, her expression sad and tired as she addressed Mikan. Then her face twisted into a sneer. "You three! Get your sorry little butts to the river! You're on laundry and kitchen duty for a month!"

The trio peeled out of there like Hell was at their heels. Momiji gave one more clumsy bow before following them. A sharp look from Hotaru sent the rest of the audience on their way.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" asked Misaki, voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised," Mikan smiled, taking the hand Misaki offered to pull her to her feet.

"I wanted to be the one to beat them to a pulp, but Momiji can probably do it better," muttered Misaki. She shook her head. "Well, I guess it's good you're about to bathe, because they pushed you into the dirt."

Mikan looked at her skirt and its new coat of dust. Shizune looked at it as well and sighed.

"Let's go."

…...

The group had found a bend in the river surrounded by trees that offered some privacy. All the girls had shed their clothing and slipped into the water, wading into a deeper part and leaning against the bank. They rubbed idly at their arms and legs, dissipating dirt from their skin. Aoi hummed a song under her breath.

Mikan had left the bulk of her braid strewn across the bank. The water felt so good. She'd never been in running water before. She skimmed her hand over the surface and against the current, watching the water arch and swell over her fingers and scatter miniscule droplets.

'Let's wash our clothes," chirped Anna, reaching to bring the pile of apparel into the water. Everyone took and submerged their own outfits, scrubbing stains and dirt with their knuckles and soap that had been produced from a bag Anna had brought. It was then that Mikan noticed her distressing attire.

Hotaru's blue blouse-and-slitted-skirt and Misaki's red dress-and-trousers ensembles were stylish. They were made of fine materials and absolutely lovely. Anna and Nonoko's honey-colored shifts were in good condition. And when she looked closely, she thought there was a printed pattern of tiny flowers. Shizune's dress was sleek silver, with a loose, long skirt, a lined bodice, and a stiff, white, off-shoulder collar. Even Aoi's little gown, with its lace and ribbons, was adorable.

Mikan, on the other hand, felt a little self-conscious of her shift. It was a hand-me-down, plain brown, ragged, and patched. It certainly was no ball gown. She scrubbed at it with new energy, not wanting to let it be any more shabby with left-over stains.

"You know, Mikan, I can probably alter you're dress a little, if you want," said Anna, and Mikan could tell she was trying not to say anything offensive or seem too pitying. She smiled to clear away any anxiety.

"If you don't mind, that would be great."

"Well, we'll need something for you to wear while that's being worked on," said Nonoko, tapping a finger to her chin.

"I have something that might work. Aoi, come here," called Hotaru. When Aoi came over to her, she whispered into her ear.

"Okay!" Aoi chirped before shooting out of the water, slipping on her damp gown, and rocketing through the trees towards camp.

"Hotaru?" questioned Misaki.

"Aoi is a child. It doesn't matter if anyone sees her in indecent attire, so she was faster," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Plus I didn't feel like getting up."

Aoi returned with a paper-wrapped bundle. Hotaru motioned for her to leave it by a tree trunk. Aoi stripped back down and jumped into the water, splashing all the others.

"So, Shizune, you're Subaru's fiancé?" asked Mikan. The girl turned to her and nodded.

"Yes. He won me over with his embarrassed expressions," she stated. Hotaru nodded. "I hear you won't tell the king where you're from. I wonder at that, Sakura."

Mikan sunk lower in the water, trying to hide from Shizune's gaze.

"Mikan, let's wash your hair!" piped up Nonoko, reaching over to grab Mikan's braid. Most likely, she was attempting to free Mikan of the frightening spotlight. Everyone grabbed a length of the braid, and Aoi undid the ribbon at the end.

Hair fell loose in every direction. Mikan pushed some out of her face. The sensation of leaving her hair loose was odd. She felt a jolt of confusion as hands came down on her shoulders, and then surprise as those hands dunked her under water.

When she came back up sputtering, the others were laughing. They ran away from her as she splashed at them in play-revenge.

After the epic water battle, all the girls took hold of a lock of golden-brown hair and scrubbed. Mikan retrieved her strawberry oil from her bag, and they rubbed it into her mane. She offered it to them, but all shook their heads. It turned out they had all brought their own hair oil with them. It had been in the same bag Anna had brought the soap in. Lavender for Hotaru, honey for Anna, oranges for Misaki, lilac for Shizune, apples for Nonoko, and cherry blossoms for Aoi.

When they got out, everyone dawned their clothes except for Mikan. Anna took her worn dress and Hotaru unwrapped the paper package.

"It has ribbons that can make it tighter, so it should fit," she explained. She took out and unrolled a cloth bundle.

It was a dress. Pink cloth embroidered and printed with blossoms, secured under the bust with a thick ribbon. The sleeves were off-shoulder and very slim, the same dark-pink color as the ribbon. Hotaru handed it to Mikan, who put on her necessary undergarments before slipping the gown over her head. Hotaru motioned for her to turn and then tied the ribbon appropriately.

When Mikan turned back around, everyone was staring at her.

"What, does it look ridiculous on me?" she asked.

"No, Mikan, just the opposite," said Misaki.

"Yeah, I mean, you look lovely!" squealed Anna. Mikan blushed.

"Especially with your hair down! It's a shame you can't do that more often," pouted Nonoko.

"I've decided. You can keep that. It's yours," said Hotaru.

"No, Hotaru! I can't let you do that! It's such a beautiful dress and…" started Mikan.

"And I never wear it anyway. I don't typically like pink on me. I've had that dress for years, and I've never worn it. It's yours and if say another thing about it, I'll flick your forehead until you cry."

Mikan whimpered and backed away, before leaping forward and enveloping Hotaru in a hug.

"You are so nice!"

Hotaru snorted. She let the hug last a few more seconds before getting annoyed and peeling the brunette away. Anna clapped her hands.

"Mikan, look at your reflection in the river. Please oh please do it!"

Mikan complied, looking at the almost-completely still water. Her breath caught. The pink of the dress brought out the rose in her skin tone and contrasted the dark gold of her hair and eyes. She saw in the reflection Misaki's hand reach out to grab her wrist.

"Come on. Let's go show everyone how good you look. We'll braid your hair back after it dries."

"And we'll still alter this dress. It doesn't hurt to have an extra," said Anna, holding up the shabbier article.

Mikan tried to hold all her hair herself, but the disorganized strands on top of the mound slid out of her grip and hit the earth with a thud. Aoi gathered up the runaway tresses, beaming at Mikan.

"Okay, let's go."

…...

They made their way back to camp, Aoi walking right next to Mikan to help her carry her long locks. More looks followed them, and while the hatred in some had, if anything, increased, Mikan noticed some were from the men in camp. When they came within view of the camp fire from breakfast, Mikan could see that all the boys from that morning had been joined by Tsubasa, Subaru, Tono, King Ioran, Jinno, and Narumi. The men were so invested into their quiet conversation that they didn't even notice the females return until Misaki lightly smacked the back of Tsubasa's head. He whirled around to say an even "Ow."

Aoi in the meantime had dumped her share of brunette hair on a small blanket that had been left out. Mikan followed her lead. Tono scanned the new party quickly.

"Where's the little kitte- Mikan! My, you look…" Tono started, but then seemed to be overcome, so he just reached out and pulled Mikan into a hug. Little Innocent Mikan gave him a small hug back.

"Hey, Pedophile," called Natsume, peeling the brunette away from his older brother. She was then pulled away by another sibling: Tsubasa. He grabbed her hand and twirled her, and then helped her untangle her feet from the hair that had wrapped itself around her ankles at the action.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Mikan. If I didn't have a wife, I would ask you to change that," he said winking. He was yanked away by an angry Misaki. "I said 'if I didn't have a wife'! I was saying I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"Mikan, you should wear your hair down more often," said Koko, twirling one long lock around his hand.

"If I did that, it would get caught on everything and just get in the way. And it would be much harder to put in my bag," whined Mikan.

"Miss Sakura, would you like to be my new queen? It would be a little awkward, being the mother of your new friends, but-" the king began, taking her hand, but was cut off with blows to the head from all his present children, including Aoi, Misaki, and his soon-to-be-daughter-in-law Shizune. "I was kidding! Kidding!"

"Well I think Mikan looks adorable," said Narumi, coming up and pinching Mikan's cheeks. He turned. "What do you think, Ruka?"

The blond boy seemed startled at the sudden addressing. He looked at Mikan and then looked away, mumbling something like 'lovely'.

"Well, Hotaru is the one you should be complimenting. She gave me this dress," said Mikan. Now Ruka looked up.

"That was very nice of you, Hotaru," he smiled, if not with a little surprise in his eyes. The violet eyed-girl snorted.

The king turned to Natsume.

"You've been pretty silent, My Boy. What do you have to say about Mikan?"

The boy didn't even turn to look at Mikan, just shrugged his shoulders. The king giggled as if it was entertainment.

…...

It could take hours for Mikan's hair to dry. Night had fallen, and she was left outside her tent, since everyone else had some urgent duties to attend to. Even little Aoi. The big dinners everyone in camp went to were only once a week, except for special occasions, so Nonoko had handed her a divine meat-filled roll to eat. Her hair was almost dry now. She decided to braid it in a few minutes. While she waited, the only thing left to do was to lie on the grass and watch the stars.

She was alarmed as someone suddenly laid down next to her.

"Natsume?"

The prince just grunted and pillowed his head on his arms.

"All the others are still busy, but I finished."

"Oh."

Silence enveloped the two, a silence that made Mikan feel awkward. She fidgeted slightly.

"Do you like stars, Natsume?"

"What's not to like?"

"I don't know, I mean… What do you like about them?" She waited, and when a reply did not come after a few moments, she thought he might not answer.

"I like the very edges. If you look really hard at some stars, the center is white, but the very edge of the light is a certain color. It could be red, yellow, blue…" he trailed off. He turned his head and saw Mikan narrowing her eyes, completely focusing on a star.

"I see it!" she cried, pointing up at the sky filled with stars, expecting him to be able to tell which she could possibly be looking at. "That one is red!"

He saw her eyes widen and sparkle with child-like joy, and couldn't repress a small chuckle.

"What? What are you laughing at?" she asked. He waved her off and she pouted. "Fine. You choose a star, Natsume."

"I've already looked at tons of star colors. Why should I have to look for another?"

"Just do it!"

He huffed in slight annoyance but complied. He settled on a star. He pointed up at it, particularly to frustrate her with deciding which star he was pointing at, like she had done him.

"That one is orange."

He turned once again and saw her smiling at the sky.

"Natsume?"

He saw that her gaze had turned down to her hair, where he had unknowingly woven his fingers through it. He yanked his hand away and stood up.

"Your hair is interesting, being so long and unbreakable. Let's go. I have something I want to show you. It'll entertain you enough that you shouldn't drag me out here to look at stars every night."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, then quickly released the hand. She followed him, taking her mass of hair in her arms and disregarding the strands that trailed on the ground. Keeping such long hair completely clean was impossible anyway.

They reached Natsume's tent and ducked inside. There were sleeping mats, and two small trunks. Natsume reached for one that Mikan could see had his name carved into it.

"It's full of books. There's a library at the castle, but this is what I brought with me. You can look through and choose out what you want whenever. Every now and then, a scribe adds new books to it."

Mikan could not believe her eyes. So many books, of all different kinds. She went through them, oohing and aweing over each novel. Natsume seemed to get a little annoyed at her little noises. She picked out a few she liked and stacked them next to her before leaping up and hugging him.

"Thanks so much, Natsume!"

He went stiff, and then pushed her away.

"Whatever… Polka."

"Tha… Pervert!" she screeched. He smirked. She pouted before gathering her hair in her arms. It was then that she noticed if she held her hair, she couldn't hold the books. Natsume sighed before collecting the volumes for her.

When they got back to Mikan's new residence, the brunette dropped her hair, politely took the books from Natsume, and ducked inside. When she came back out, she wasn't empty-handed as Natsume had expected. Instead, she held a thick book that was vaguely familiar. He recalled seeing it in her bag when he had searched it.

"You let me borrow some books, so I'll let you borrow mine. This is all I have, unless you like survival manuals," she explained, holding the book out. He glanced at the title and raised an eyebrow.

"Fairytales?"

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to," she pouted. He rolled his eyes, but tucked the book under his arm.

"I'd better braid my hair before it tangles up everyone like a spiderweb," she said, taking a lock in her fingers. Natsume nodded. "Goodnight, Natsume."

"Night, Polka," he said, turning and walking away from her protests.

…

The next couple of weeks passed. Mikan bonded more with her new friends. In the morning, she'd help forage for breakfast. Anna and Nonoko taught her how to cook for a large amount of people, and do laundry. Hotaru never would admit it, but she was almost always at Mikan's side. The girl had apparently hit some very, _very_, small soft spot in Hotaru.

Aoi had indeed alternated between sleeping in Hotaru's tent and Mikan's tent. Bear always followed her, much to Mikan's amazement. At one point she had tried to bond with him as well, but ended up with a bruised forehead.

She would read the books cover-to-cover, and then return them to get new ones. Natsume really didn't seem to mind. She got to meet the scribe that replenished the book supply; Megane.

She also got to meet Anna and Nonoko's father, a soldier from the second camp. He had been polite, if a little on edge about her friendship with witches. When the topic of parents came up, Mikan learned the sad truth that all of the royal children's mother's, except for Rei's, had died in a plague. Her heart hurt with the information.

She still carried her hair around in the bag to keep the mane out of the way, still wore the sakura blossom in her hair. Anna had given her back her altered brown shift, but it could not compete with the pink gown. Hotaru had taken another sakura blossom from the bag of never-wilt flowers and placed it on the neckline of the gown. Mikan went around barefoot since it seemed that was what most girls in camp did, excluding Misaki, Hotaru, and Shizune (who had warmd up a few degrees to Mikan, even to the point of asking her opinions for her upcoming wedding).

Whenever Mikan wondered through the more populated part of camp, her friends were always sure at least one of them accompanied her at all times. They'd all apparently been told of the episode with Nadeshiko.

Misaki invited Mikan over to her larger tent often, where the two would talk and talk about silly things. Tsubasa, Subaru, and Tono all made sure the men in camp didn't mess with her, though she only knew because Misaki had told her.

Aoi played all sorts of child games with her, and even the king and his council would occasionally take a little time to join their games.

All was well and seemingly peaceful, until one day, Natsume said something at breakfast.

"We're moving out tomorrow."

**Author's Notes:**

_I know it's been a few days since I updated, which is weird for me. My flash drive, which has everything saved on it, went missing. It turns out it got put away with some of my mom's stuff. I tried to make up for it by making a longer chapter. Forgive me! *puppy-dog eyes* By the way, I'm probably not the best at describing clothes. For most characters I don't even bother. Just imagine older-style clothes or whatever. But for Shizune's dress, I have something imparticular as an example. For those of you that like Disney (I do! I never lose at Disney Scene It!), think of Sleeping Beauty's gown. Now imagine it in dark silver. There you go, Shizune's dress, sort of!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 15

Apparently, the camp needed to be moved since the enemy had placed troops somewhere too close for the king's liking. The castle, as Misaki had said, was close enough that the camp would be moving there. However, it was far enough that it would take a day, or more, to get there.

Mikan watched as things were loaded into wagons, stuffed into sacks, and tied together. They would be setting off in the morning, so anything one didn't need for the night had to be packed. Mikan's own few possessions were within the bag at her hip, along with the ever-present braid. Her tent and blanket were the only things left out, the pack to hold them in the morning sitting in the corner.

The boys were expected to help with moving the larger items, and the girls were all finished with the packing of small things in the kitchen. So Misaki, Shizune, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Aoi, Bear, and Mikan sat around the unlit fire pit. The sky was slowly darkening, and the work around them seemed to be winding down.

"Gosh, I'm bored!" griped Anna, snapping Mikan's attention away from two men lifting a trunk on top of another in a ragged wagon.

"Yeah, I wish we had something to do!" howled Nonoko.

"I agree," added Shizune, who had amazingly managed to snitch some of the ham Hotaru was eating.

"I know!" cried Misaki, raising a hand in the air like she had the answer to a question. She then brought it parallel with her face and other hand, fingers curling like claws, her expression evil. "Let's tell ghost stories!"

The others cheered and nodded, except for Mikan, who had gone stiff. She'd read a few horrors in her tower, and those caused weeks of nightmares. Sheltered Mikan's delicate mind could not handle much when it came to the slightly creepy. Those were the times she most loved and hated living in a tower. On one hand, it would be hard for ghouls to reach her so far up. On another, if they did, she had nowhere to run.

Aoi poked her cheek.

"Big Sister Mikan? Are you okay?"

"I…I…I just don't usually like scary stories," Mikan explained, patting Aoi's head and offering a tiny smile.

"Wuss," said a voice, and Mikan turned to Hotaru, who was munching on her ham innocently.

"Let's get started," Misaki said. "Who wants to go first?"

…

"And no one ever saw them again. The end," Shizune spoke.

The group had chosen the perfect night for telling their tales. It had gotten darker, the wind howling. While it happened to be the night of the full moon, its illumination was cut of almost constantly by cloud cover.

Aoi and Mikan had each tried their luck at scaring the others. It had been decided that those were the two whose stories would fall flat, and as such, be best told while it was still somewhat light out, as not to make the others spoil their own stories before dark. This had been true for Mikan, with her wimpy tale of a ghost in a wagon. Aoi, however, had been positively and surprisingly horrifying with her tale of a living doll. Perhaps even more so with her smiley-faced delivery. Shizune had gone after, and her tale of an elderly ghost and her grave robbers had most of them huddling.

Anna and Nonoko were holding each other, eyes wide. Misaki had scooted closer to Shizune, obviously enthralled with the story. Aoi clutched Bear in her lap, just as Mikan clutched her. And Hotaru was… well, Hotaru. She just listened and continued to munch on the ham that continued to appear out of nowhere.

"My turn! My turn!" cried Misaki. She sat up and flashed an evil grin.

"Once upon a time, a young couple was going through the forest in a carriage. Let's call the boy Nathaniel and the girl Elizabeth. It was a dark windy night, like this one. As they went down the tree-lined road, they saw a rider speeding away from the direction of the village they were heading towards.

"They stopped the man, and he told them that a crazy murderer had escaped from the prison in a nearby town, so the rider was to tell the surrounding settlements to be on the lookout. The murderer was known as 'The Hanger', because he would hang up his victim's corpse by the neck. The rider left, and two continued on their way"

"Oh no," mumbled Mikan.

"Unfortunately, they hit a hole, and one of the wheels broke. Nathaniel decided he could not fix it himself, and he needed to get help. There were important possessions in the carriage, and Elizabeth had a delicate constitution; the chilling wind may make her sick. He decided to go alone. But Elizabeth was scared. So Nathaniel told her put the lock on the carriage door, hide under a blanket, and only come out when she heard him knock three times. He demonstrated to her by knocking on the roof. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _And so he left, taking the horse that had been pulling the small coach. Time passed, and Elizabeth hid.

"Eventually, she heard something. _KNOCK. _A single knock. Elizabeth started to get up, but then she remembered Nathaniel had said he would knock three times. She waited anxiously. _KNOCK. _'One more' she prayed. _KNOCK. _She felt relief as she once again started to get up, but then…

"_KNOCK._ Elizabeth froze. He was only supposed to knock three times. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _ She was terrified. What if it was the murderer, trying to see if anyone was inside? _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _The knocks went on. She couldn't take it anymore. She hoped it was just Nathaniel playing a cruel trick. She raised her head to look out the window…

"And saw a man's face. She started to scream, but then recognized the man. He was the village's lawman. She got out, and he and his posse started to lead her away from the coach. 'Don't look back,' they told her. But of course she did. And do you know what she saw?"

Misaki's audience was leaning towards her, on edge.

"Nathaniel's body hanging from a tree. As she watched, the wind blew, making the corpse swing on the rope that suspended it from the tree. Nathaniel's foot made contact with the roof of the carriage. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_."

Misaki raised her head, looking proud of herself. Mikan clutched Aoi tighter and Aoi did the same to Bear. Hotaru nodded in approval.

"Who's next?"

…

Mikan felt abandoned. After they had all finished their creepy tales, it was time for bed. The fire was extinguished. Misaki went with Shizune, since they need to find their lovers. Anna and Nonoko had gone towards their tent, hand in hand. Hotaru was going, Aoi clutching onto her sister's skirt like a lifeline, Bear hanging onto her back.

"A-Aoi, are you sure you don't want to stay in my tent, tonight?" asked Mikan, trembling with the fear of being alone.

"Sorry, Big Sister Mikan. But I think Big Sister Hotaru can protect me from monsters better," explained brutally honest Aoi. She scurried off with Hotaru, and Mikan was left alone, in the dark.

The wind seemed to howl just to mock her, pressing her skirt against her legs. She wrapped her arms around herself and hurried off.

"Too dark," she mumbled. Everyone else had apparently thought to retreat into their tents before getting up early in the morning. She was alone, no one in sight. No nearby fires burned, which meant she was mainly seeing by the light of the cloud-dimmed moon.

A twig snapped behind her. She whipped her head around but saw nothing. She turned back and hastened her pace. She thought she heard footsteps, but again saw naught when she looked over her shoulder. She was almost running now. Then she stopped.

"Wait a second… Where am I?" she whispered, looking around. All tents looked alike for the most part; the only reason she could tell which was her own was because she'd tied an extra hair ribbon around one peg. But the ones around her seemed especially foreign to her, as though she had never been to this part of camp. An owl called from the forest, and she flinched. She turned in a random direction and walked. "Where is it? Where is it?"

She came across a tent patched with floral-print cloth. It was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember if it was on the way to her tent or to another area. Another snapping twig sent her speeding in another random direction. She just looked at her feet, which is why she was surprised when her head made contact with hard wood. A tree.

She had walked along a foot-worn path into the forest. When she tried to walk back up she'd come, the path forked into several directions. Which one lead to camp?

She was all alone, stuck in the forest. Just like Misaki's story. Suddenly, every noise became The Hanger, searching for a new victim.

"Oh, I'm an idiot. Why didn't I pay attention? He won't even have to bring his own rope! He'll just use my braid!" she whimpered, choosing a path unsystematically. "Why does this always happen? I just cause problems for myself! I…I…I" she sobbed. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. She kept walking.

At one point she tripped over a tree root and skinned her knee badly. It bled and stung, but she tried to brush it off and keep walking. She couldn't help a slight limp.

She kept walking. And walking. And walking.

A hand caught her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" she screamed, turning towards her assailant. She stopped her screaming. "Natsume?!"

"What the hell, Polka?" the prince returned. "I saw you just march straight into the forest, in the middle the f-…" He stopped, suddenly looking at her sharply. He brought up a hand to touch right under her eye, surprising her. "Are you crying?"

She slapped his away indignantly and wiped at her eyes.

"W-we were telling scary stories, and I…got lost and didn't look where I was going and I guess I came in here," she stuttered, embarrassed but trying to give him a look that said 'I-dare-you-to-say-anything-about-it'.

He either didn't understand or didn't care.

"Baby," he mumbled, flicking her forehead lightly. While she pouted, he started walking. She hurried to keep up with him. He might be a jerk, but he was probably better than The Hanger. She shivered: From the cold, the aftermath of her tears, and slight fear at the still-sounding noises around them. She jolted when a warm hand took hers. She looked at his fingers wrapped around hers, and then Natsume.

"I wouldn't put it past you to get lost just two feet away," he huffed, not looking at her. She kept silent. They had been walking for a while when Natsume suddenly stopped. He looked down at her.

"Why are you limping?" he asked, eyeing her leg beneath her skirt.

Mikan looked away and played with her fingers, yet again embarrassed.

"I kind of tripped."

He bent down and lifted her skirt, ignoring her squeak. He groaned.

"If that gets infected it's going to be a pain. We have to stop the bleeding." He took a piece of cloth out of his back pocket and pressed it against the wound. She winced but he had to do it. He tied the fabric in place.

"Just don't move it for a while," he grunted as he stood up.

"I won't after I walk out of here," she replied, starting again in the direction Natsume had been leading her before. She gasped when two hands on her slim hips lifted her up. Natsume threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "Put me down!" She battered her small fists on his back.

"I'm not getting blamed for your dumb leg bleeding out," he grumbled, casual strolling towards camp, not even acknowledging Mikan's blows.

When they'd finally reached camp, Mikan had given up her protests and just settled for being happy that no one was awake to see her situation. When they reached her tent, Natsume pulled back the flap and unceremoniously plopped her down onto her blanket.

"Someone'll check your leg tomorrow," he said as he backed out.

"Okay. And…Thanks, Natsume. Thank you, again, for helping me," she mumbled in return.

"If no one helped you, Polka-dots, you'd be dead," he scoffed before disappearing into the night.

**Author's Notes:  
**_Another chapter down! This one's more drabble/ bonding moment more than anything. I'm just going to update when I can, so don't hold me to any deadline. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but they might still be short. My schedule is getting a little more hectic. I have volunteer work, family dinners, I started taking guitar lessons, I read a lot, my dog got hit by a car (He's okay. Just some scratches and road rash. We have to keep up on his medicine and such.), we're getting another puppy because my dad's friend's dog had a litter, and my cat's been sick so I have to make sure he's okay. Plus, this is not my computer. It is my mother's. Mine basically exploded as soon as I used it and the company won't replace it. Misaki's story is based off of one I read in several books. In the original, though, it is set in modern times: A young couple on their way to a Halloween party, who hear about The Hanger on their static-y car radio, break down on a tree-lined backroad. And to answer _**YellowM24**_'__s question, Mikan typically wears only one braid. It's less trouble than pig-tail braids._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 16

Morning came. People hitched horses to carts and wagons, rolled up their tents, and packed away their remaining possessions.

Mikan felt exhausted. Natsume may have gotten her to her tent safely, but the thought of ghosts and ghouls kept her up. And when she did finally drift off, nightmares plagued her.

At least taking down a tent was easier than putting it up. She just kicked a peg in frustration and the entire structure collapsed. She stuffed it into a pack, rolled the blanket into the top, and threw the straps over her arms. The bulky weight of the bundle made her wobble but she set off in the direction she thought the others were in. Sure enough, she found them standing around the same unlit fire-pit from the night before.

There was a wagon, filled with packs and trunks. She recognized the trunk Natsume kept books in.

"Miss Sakura! Isn't that heavy?" asked Ruka when he caught sight of her. He walked up and relieved her of the pack. He put it on the wagon with the rest of the packs. Anna handed her a few biscuits.

"We're just figuring out who's riding with whom. I'm riding with Kitsu, Nonoko with Yuu. That's all we've got figured out for sure."

"I want to ride with Big Sister Hotaru!" cried Aoi. Nonoko turned to her.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Hotaru protecting you from the monsters in last night's stories, does it?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Those stories are a pain in the-" began Natsume. He stopped when a pebble hit him in the back of the head. Tono appeared from behind a tent.

"Vengeance!" he cried as he pointed to his little brother. He turned to the rest. "Ruka, Koko, your fathers want you to help guard the wagons holding weapons."

The two boys sighed but set off in the direction Tono had come from.

"Well, that changes our options for riding partners," said Nonoko. She looked to Mikan with an apologetic smile. "It looks like you'll have to ride with Natsume again."

"What?!" the brunette cried. She turned to look at the scarlet-eyed boy. He looked pissed as well. "Why do I have to ride with him?! Why can't I ride with Hotaru and Aoi?"

"We're riding too far. It would be too much for the horse to carry three people," explained Anna. Mikan turned to Aoi.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with your brother?"

Aoi just hid behind Hotaru and mumbled an apology. Mikan hung her head in defeat. Suddenly, Tono took her hand and twirled her around.

"Just a moment. I have a horse as well, and no one to ride with me. Perhaps the little kitten could accompany me," Tono offered. He stopped twirling Mikan and looked at her with a smile. "What do you say, Mikan? Care to ride with me?"

"I-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume tugged her away from Tono (yet again).

"You do have someone to ride with," said Natsume.

"And who, pray tell, is that?" inquired Tono.

"Nadeshiko asked if she could ride with me, and I told her no, but that my older brother Tono should be delighted to journey with her," replied Natsume before looking around Tono. "Right on time."

Nadeshiko had arrived. She sped forward and latched onto Tono's arm.

"Let's make ready, Your Highness," she said, dragging him off. Tono sent Natsume dirty looks but complied with the woman.

"Mikan rides with Natsume," said Hotaru simply before following Tono and Nadeshiko towards the stables.

…...

Mikan had spent the last few hours sitting in front of Natsume on his midnight steed. They had argued the entire time, partially because Natsume had teased her exhausted appearance and constantly made comments about her fear the night before. Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Yuu, Hotaru, and Aoi had ridden around them and provided conversation. Tono and Nadeshiko had been there for a short time as well, but a sharp look from Hotaru sent Tono away with his annoying companion.

They were now stopped for a mid-day break in a field traced with a weathered low stone wall. The king had said they would be at the castle around dusk. Ruka and Koko had tracked down their friends so that they could all eat lunch together.

"So, Mikan, Natsume," mumbled Koko as he chewed on a piece of jerky. "How was your ride together?"

Mikan and Natsume glanced at each other before turning away and rolling their eyes. Their companions laughed. Chatter continued until suddenly Kitsu broke in.

"Hey, that wall," he said, pointing at the wall that partially encircled the temporary camp site. "Isn't this one of the old castle's pastures?"

"You're right," agreed Ruka.

"Old castle?" questioned Mikan.

"The castle we're heading to now was finished a little over a century ago. The castle the royal family lived in beforehand is abandoned, collapsed, basically a large mass of cut stones," explained Hotaru, sounding somewhat condescending.

"A few of the walls and towers are still standing though," added Ruka.

"They say if you make it into the main keep of the castle, the ghosts of old servants and royalty will appear," supplied Koko. His grin was now creepy in its unchanging joy. "I say we go explore. We're not moving out for two hours, according to the king."

The group argued over this, until it was decided that Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi would stay behind in fear. Mikan was going to join her scared and, in her opinion, smart friends, but Hotaru had snatched her arm and dragged her after Koko, Ruka, Kitsu, and Natsume.

"But Hotaru-"

"Be quiet or I'll tell everyone about how you wandered into the forest like an idiot."

"How did know?"

"I know everything that goes on in camp"

Mikan stayed silent until something occurred to her.

"Wait a moment! If you knew I was lost in the woods, why didn't you come find me?!"

…

They had made a small trek through the woods to reach the abandoned palace. As Mikan had been told, it looked like a mass of collapsed rock, with a few disheveled towers and one walled keep in the center. A few walls surrounding the keep had only partially fallen.

"There's supposed to be a way in at the top of the keep. The problem is finding a way to climb up," enlightened Koko. "The collapsed wall that used to act as a staircase collapsed even more and no one has found another way up yet."

"Let's all split up and look for a way in," suggested Kitsu. Everyone but Mikan nodded and took off in different directions. Mikan was left standing in the same spot. She sighed and went in a random direction.

The stone towers of this castle reminded her of the one she'd spent her entire childhood within. They were in much worse condition, however. The mortar holding them together had expanded and loosened with time, and the bricks forming the structure jutted out slightly from each other. She wondered idly if it was possible to simply scale up the tower.

And that's what she did. She hooked her hands over the protruding stones and her bare toes into the crevices between the bricks. She moved up gradually, always ensuring that each appendage was sturdy in its placement. She didn't look to see how high she was, and as such was surprised when she found she was now adjacent to the top of the keep. She clambered closer and then made the small hop over the low barrier looping around the roof. If she had really wanted, she could have landed and stayed on her feet. Instead, she landed on her feet and then dropped lightly to the ground and rolled to lose momentum. She stopped, lay on her back, and watched the sky; a deep uninterrupted blue.

After a few minutes, she stood up and looked over the barrier, down at the ground. She saw the others grouping together talking. If she squinted, she thought she saw them shaking their heads. They hadn't found a way up.

"Hey guys!" Mikan yelled down at them. At first they seemed to look around, but not up. "Up here!"

They all turned up their faces to see a small little brunette waving down at them.

"Mikan! How did you get up there?" yelled up Koko. Mikan motioned over to the tower on one side. Koko turned to the others. "Did she find the stairs in the tower?"

"The stairs in the towers were made of wood and the first things to collapse," informed Hotaru. The group ran up to the tower and observed their surroundings. "I don't see anything that could be used as stairs."

"Miss Sakura! Where did you climb up?" called Ruka.

"I scaled the tower!" Mikan called back. The group looked at the tower wall.

"You're kidding!" cried Kitsu. Hearing his words, Mikan reached to fasten her hands to stones in the tower wall. She shoved one foot into a gap, and once it was in place, swung the other over. She then scaled part of the way down. She wasn't quite halfway down when she heard Ruka call up to her.

"Okay, Miss Sakura. We believe you. Go back up and we'll try to get up there."

Once Mikan was safely back on the roof of the keep, she saw the others struggling to climb. Hotaru, of all people, slipped right off and landed on her behind, Ruka helping her up. After some time, Kitsu yelled something.

"Mikan, we just can't climb like you. We're gonna try to find another way up."

Natsume was peering up at Mikan, deep in thought.

"Hey, Polka," he shouted.

"What, Pervert?!" she barked back. He smirked.

"Let down your hair."

At first, she was confused. Then it clicked. She pulled her braid from the bag at her side. She stuck part of it into a crack in the barrier, so that the weight would not be on her head, and threw down the rest. The keep was shorter than her tower had been, so the braid hit the ground far from its end.

Natsume stepped up while the others watched in awe. He wrapped one hand around the thick coil and then the other. He propelled himself upward, climbing hand-over-hand, mostly relying on the strength of his arms. Mikan kept her hands on the short length of braid that came before the crack in the stone barrier, to ensure that Natsume's weight wouldn't pull at her scalp or pull her off the roof all together.

Natsume finally reached the top and pulled himself up and over onto the roof, breathless. He sat back up and helped Mikan hold onto her braid as, one by one, the others followed his example.

"So," began Koko as Kitsu and Natsume helped Ruka get onto the roof and Mikan bundled her hair into the bag. "Let's find the way in."

The group found an inlaid door leading to stone steps and darkness. Natsume found an unlit torch hanging on the wall and lit it with a match from his pocket. They clattered down the stairs into the main room of the keep. It was large and echoic, with two high-backed chairs on a raised dais on one end. Shadowed archways lined the walls, leading to different rooms and halls. Two balconies hung on walls parallel to each other.

"I want to go on the balcony!" cried Koko, charging into the entry way beneath one terrace.

"Me first!" cried Kitsu, chasing after his brother.

The others spread out as they wished, entering random rooms and wandering about. Hotau sat down on one throne. Mikan observed a stained glass window with a motif of a knight protecting a princess from a dragon. The room was dimly lit by the few torches Natsume had lit and some cracks in the walls, leaking sunlight. She was getting the creeps, remembering Koko's tale of ghost servants.

"Why do you you disturb my resting place, Little Wench?" asked a dry whisper at her ear. She whirled around and saw nothing. She scurried over to Hotaru, who was now studying and old curtain, pondering if they could perhaps be sold for profit. Mikan stayed by her side.

"Guys, check me out! I'm king of the castle!" exclaimed Kitsu, who had jumped up to stand on the railing of the balcony. Koko stood behind him, looking like he lost a bet.

Everyone gasped as the railing crumbled, dragging Kitsu with it. He hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Everyone ran to him. He groaned, which Mikan took as a sign he was alive. Koko had zipped down the steps and was the first to reach Kitsu, even though he had been the farthest away. He cursed under his breath as he brushed rubble away from his little brother.

The group made a circle around Kitsu, who opened his eyes and made a strained voice in his throat. His foot was turned at an odd angle at the ankle, his calf slightly crooked in the center. A large gash dripped blood on his arm. Hotaru observed him and poked a little at the injuries, gritting her teeth when he groaned in agony.

"The ankle is dislocated, I think. The leg broken. That will heal fine. It's that wound I'm worried about. We don't have the materials to treat it here, and it'll be difficult getting him out of here with a bad leg. He could bleed out by the time one of us gets help"

Koko took in a sharp breath, before he grabbed his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm going to put your foot back into place, okay? It'll hurt more for a second." Kitsu just nodded at him.

Mikan looked away as Koko grabbed Kitsu's foot and turned it sharply. Kitsu yelled and cursed. There was a popping sound and his ankle looked normal again, if a little swollen.

"What now?" asked Koko. No one had any ideas. Except Mikan. She leaned forward, took Kitsu's hand, and she sang:

_"__Heal away the pain of the past,_

_Create a place where our calm may last,_

_Steal the blood away from our wounds,_

_And mend the harm that life must do."_

As they all watched, the skin on Kitsu's arm knitted back together, leaving no scar. His leg also seemed to straighten, and he stopped looking to be in pain. Everyone just stared. Kitsu dabbed away the blood on his skin, as if to make sure the wound had not just become hidden.

"How did you do that?" asked Natsume, studying her.

"One…One of my witch friends taught me," she answered. She felt exhausted. Spells drained her since magic was unnatural for humans. "I used it this morning to fix that scrape I got last night." She pulled up her skirt to show him her perfectly healed knee.

"WITCH!" cried a chilling voice. They all snapped their heads over to see a haggard old man standing by one of the thrones. He wore a torn cape and a tarnished crown. And he was translucent.

"Isn't that King Jio the Third?" asked Ruka, stunned. "Looks just like the portrait in the castle."

"Yes, the last king to rule before the new castle was finished," agreed Hotaru.

"WITCH!" the specter cried again, pointing one bony finger at Mikan. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY CASTLE! NEVER!"

He was suddenly rushing towards them. They were all on their feet and sprinting towards the exit in seconds. A harsh wind suddenly blew through the room, extinguishing all the torches. In pitch dark the group ran towards the door, hearing the shrieks of the phantom king.

Natsume threw it open, emerging into the sunlight, the rest following him. Mikan was at the edge of the roof in an instant. She shoved the base of her braid into the crack, throwing the rest down frantically. Hotaru climbed on, sliding down and landing easily. The others went one by one, nervous and glancing over their shoulders. The bellows of the apparition were coming closer. Natsume went last, giving her a worried glance. Once he was safely grounded, Mikan shoved her braid into her bag hastily. A banging on the door sent her lunging over to the tower wall.

"WITCH! WITCH! I WILL BURN YOU DOWN WITH THE REST OF YOUR DEMONIC KIND!"

She scrambled down, feet slipping and sliding into place. She didn't have the time to be careful. She looked up, and came face to face with the haunting king. He reached over, and fastened his fingers around the base of her braid. He yanked it, hard, detaching her from the wall.

She was falling. She saw the eerie monarch grinning down at her ghoulishly. The wind whistled past her ears. She piched her eyes closed, and covered her head with her hands; she could feel that she was falling head first. She could also hear her friends screaming her name.

She felt herself thud into something. Once again, it hurt, but she could tell she was not particularly injured.

She opened her eyes to see that her friends had all formed a net with their arms, and caught her safely. She teared up in joy. She smiled and thanked them over and over.

When they were all a safe distance from the abandoned palace and at least partly calmed down, Koko looked at them all.

"I say we don't tell anyone anything about this, like they'll believe us. For one, I don't want to get Mikan's friend in trouble for teaching a human magic. We just tell everyone we couldn't find a way up there."

Everyone nodded, and MIkan sighed in relief. But one thing was bothering her.

"Why did that king hate me so much once he thought I was a witch?"

"He died when witches and humans were still at war," explained Ruka.

Mikan thought about the rage in the king, and shivered.

…

The group had gone back to camp, mum about their paranormal encounter. The temporary camp had been packed up, and they'd restarted on their journey to the palace. It was now sunset.

Mikan had been exhausted from that spell she'd used on Kitsu, and had fallen asleep on the horse, leaning against Natsume. When she'd woken back up, they'd argued about whether she drooled in her sleep or not.

"Miss Sakura," interrupted Ruka gently. He pointed to a break in the tree line. "Look."

Spiraling towers, gliding arches, and elegant quarters, all of polished stone.

"The palace."

**Author's Notes:**

_I know it's been a while. I haven't been allowed on the computer because my mom needed it. And once I got on, it started acting odd and not wanting to let me write. The spell Mikan used was just off the top of my head. I'm no Shakespeare. To_**NightLights**_, I'm sorry I didn't use your suggestions. I looked them all up, listened to them, and loved them. But they all tell stories, making them hard to use as spells. Maybe I can use one later for a drabble bit. Still, I really liked them all, especially Witch._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Who owns Gakuen Alice? Not me!

Chapter 17

The castle was surrounded by a bustling town. The folk who lived there gathered to cheer as the king's caravan made its way to the castle gates. Young men and boys saluted, girls threw flowers, women waved handkerchiefs, and men kneeled. Though, Mikan noticed, some were not all that pleased. A few skulked about, booing the procession. She saw one man raise a rotten tomato in his hand and throw it at a soldier. The juice-covered warrior whipped his head over, but the man had already fled.

More soldiers were in the town, so Ruka and Koko had been relieved of their guard duty and rode along with their friends. It was Anna who called for their group to stop and duck into a few of the shops before they had to go into the castle.

Mikan nearly drooled over the delicacies in the eateries, oohed and awed over the wares in the craftsman shops. She'd never seen such lovely pieces.

Next they ducked into a tent the color of spring grass. Inside, it was dim, illuminated by several candles that smelled of incense. At the far end, a round table of carved wood was encircled by chairs. A blond woman sat, facing them.

She was ageless. She had the smooth skin and gentle features of a young woman, yet her face and posture showed the wisdom and dignity of an elder. Before her on the table sat a crystal ball. The clear orb was mounted on a base of opal.

"Hello, your majesties and friends," she said smoothly, her voice quiet and clear.

"How did you know we-" started Aoi.

"A witch can always recognize those with royal blood," explained the woman. Although her lips did not twitch, Mikan thought she seemed nearly to smile at exciting the little princess. "I am Madame Serina. Would you care for some refreshments?"

Without waiting for their reply, Serina clapped her hands and called for refreshments for the guests. A girl who looked like a younger version of the witch with darker hair came out from a part of the tent separated by a blanket. In her hands was a platter filled with finger sandwiches and small glasses of pretty-colored liquid.

"This is my daughter, Otanashi," introduced Serina. Otanashi nodded towards them before passing the snacks around. When everone had finished, and was seated at the table, Serina cleared her throat. "Would you like to hear your fortunes? Its free on account of the king's return."

Everyone nodded or grunted yes. Serina looked to her crystal ball and waved her hands over her crystal ball. It pulsed with white light. She turned to Nonoko and Anna.

"I see three children each for you two," she spoke. Both squealed and blushed as Kitsu and Yuu wrapped arms around their shoulders. Serina turned to Ruka. "You are making things worse with your beloved by trying to make them better. Be direct." Ruka blushed at looked at his lap. Serina turned to Hotaru. "You may think you are intelligent, but you are truly naïve in at least one aspect." Hotaru looked at her challengingly. The witch looked to Koko. "Prepare for something life changing to enter your life." She looked to Aoi. "A friend in the future will be much more." She looked to Natsume. She took her time glancing him over, and smirked. "You will regret many of your actions, be unsure, all for something wonderful, that you think is terrible." Natsume glared at her. Still smirking, Serina turned to Mikan. The smirk disappeared. This jolted Mikan into the realization that this woman was a witch, meaning she might know of Mikan's past. Serina spoke slowly and carefully, as though stringing the words together was difficult. "The life you fled will catch up to you, and danger comes with it. Keep your friends close, but be wary." At her words, everyone looked to Mikan with worried and curious glances. Mikan felt nervous, until Hotaru suddenly spoke up.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be locked out of the palace. Everyone shot up, thanking Serina and Otanashi for their services. Even though it was free, Ruka still left some coins on the table. As the group made their way outside, Serina grabbed Mikan's arm. "Your secret is safe with me," she whispered.

A startled Mikan looked to the witch, and then smiled in gratitude. Serina smiled back before Mikan scurried after her friends.

They retrieved their horses, and then took off towards the palace. They made it just as the last of the soldiers crossed the drawbridge. The group trotted across, and gates clanged shut behind them.

Inside, travelers were relieving themselves of any heavy baggage they carried. While the boys and Hotaru left to see to the business of settling into the castle, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Aoi helped move horses into the stables and food into the royal kitchen. Eventually, a handmaiden came and directed them to one of the soaring towers. As they climbed the stairs, Aoi seemed to realize where they were going and grabbed Mikan's hand to tug her up faster, pat the handmaiden. When they reached a hall at the tower's top, the princess pointed to the doors that lined it.

" This entire floor is for royal children and friends. That purple door leads to Big Sister Hotaru's room, the red one to Big Brother Natsume's, the black one to Big Brother Tono's, the blue one to Ruka's, the green to Koko and Kitsu's, the yellow to Anna and Nonoko's, the brown to Yuu's" she breathed out. And while Mikan understood what she'd said, she worried that the child in front of her would pass out. But Aoi caught her breath and went on. She pointed to a pink door. "That one's mine. Come look!" She pulled Mikan through the door and into the sunlit room. The walls were painted the blue of the sky with fluffy clouds and birds dotting the surface. A balcony with open doors allowed a breeze to stir the curtains on the windows and the canopy bed. There was a lovely wardrobe and a trunk, lid opened and overflowing with china dolls and tin toys. Her rugs, curtains, and bedding were all bright and colorful. A tapestry of Cinderella dropping her shoe as she ran from the prince to her pumpkin carriage hung from one wall. Aoi tugged the brunette about, showing her toys and books. Mikan giggled and grinned.

Eventually, Aoi tugged her back into the hall, and pointed to three doors painted white. "Those were Big Brother Tsubasa, Big Brother Subaru, and Big Sister Shizune's rooms, But When Tsubasa got married to Big Sister Misaki, they moved to their own personal tower, that one over there," she gestured out the hall window to one of the many towers. "Since Subaru and Shizune are getting married the day after tomorrow, all their stuff has already been moved to a personal tower too. Subaru's going to stay in Tono's room, and Shizune will stay in Hotaru's for now." Aoi now turned to a door painted a lovely sunset orange. "This used to be Misaki's room, but now," she pushed the door open, "it's yours."

Inside, a plush four-poster bed with light pink silk pillows and comforter embroidered in gold. The walls were painted in soft colors, reminding her of dusk. A wardrobe identical to Aoi sat in one corner. She had a balcony like Aoi, the glass doors closed but the peach curtains drawn back to let in light.

"Daddy sent a message for the maids to get it ready. Well, I'm gonna go get comfortable in my room. You get comfortable in yours, 'kay?" Aoi chirped before scampering out, shutting the door behind her. Mikan walked around, picking up the blank paper, quill pens, ink jugs, and lamp atop the nightstand. She went over to the wardrobe, and was surprised to see clothing hanging within. She ran her fingers along the different colored fabrics. Some looked a little worn, probably hand-me-downs, but all were flattering, in decent condition, and seemed to be her size. Here was a flowing yellow sundress. There, a deep red riding cloak. She took her old shift and cloak and hung them up on empty hangers before bending down to place the rest of her possessions in the little drawer at the foot of the wardrobe. Again, she was surprised to see it was not empty. In it sat an elegant green satchel, just the right size for holding her hair. She decided to use it later.

She walked onto the balcony, pushing the glass doors out. She looked down, seeing people scuttle around the courtyard. The sight joltingly reminded her so of her time in her own tower, alone for days, weeks, months at a time, that her teeth chattered and she clenched her fists. Nausea swept her up, the floor tilted, and she fainted.

…

When she awoke, she was lying on her new bed, and someone was wiping a wet cloth across her forehead. She tilted her head to see Anna's anxious face.

"You're awake!" cried the peach-headed girl.

"Shh, Anna. She might have a headache," scolded Nonoko, coming up behind her sister.

"Ah, no I'm fine," said Mikan sitting up. "I think I just had a sudden fear of heights, and, well, I guess I freaked," she lied through her teeth, scratching the back of her head.

"Whatever," said a new voice. Mikan now saw that Hotaru had been leaning against the wall. She pealed herself off and walked towards the bed. A faint vein had popped out on her head, the only true sign she was both worried and annoyed at the poor lie. "Let's just get you downstairs to tell the others you're okay. I swear those guys will wear a rut in the floor with all their pacing."

…

As she walked with the others, she examined a bruise on her shoulder she must have gotten when she fainted. They approached the oaken door to the study where the others were supposed to be waiting. Nonoko mentioned something in her and Anna's chatter that caught Mikan's ear.

"Yuu said that a traveling witch girl's here. One who's been here before."

"Well," returned Anna. "It is a common thing for young witches who're exploring to visit the royal family. Like a tourist."

Mikan suddenly felt fear. The majority of young witches, she now knew, were raised in Wiccaville. They could move into the world later. What if it was someone she knew? It would be nice if it was Permy, but Luna? Or Wakako?

Before she could say anything, Hotaru was pushing open the door. There, standing amongst Koko, Ruka, Natsume, Kitsu, Yuu, and Aoi, was a witch that was very familiar to her.

**Author's Notes:**

_To answer _**miss mikan**_'s question, I hadn't given her size much thought, but now you got me going all official with a tape measure to decide. I guess she's about five two, slender, and pretty flat so probably a-cup if anything. But as I've said before, I wish I was kind of like that, but if you don't like it, just think of her as cute for now. And I know it feels like I give an excuse for taking so long to update every time, but a relative was in the hospital, so I was staying with different family members, none with computer access, while my parents took care of them. It seems like they're better now. Oh, and I might be posting a oneshot soon. I don't know what I'm going to call it._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 18

Mikan looked at the witch from bottom to top. Black high-heeled ankle boots, white silk stockings tied at the knee with black ribbon, simple black dress with a white corset over top, black ribbon bow around the neck… and curly green hair cut longer in front than in the back.

Sumire was talking to the others in her usual opinioned way, gesturing with her hands. She hadn't seen Mikan yet.

"I think the east turret would look much better painted green. You should really consider…" she caught sight of the tiny brunette. "Mikan?"

"Permy!" cried Mikan rushing towards her. Sumire did the same. They threw their arms around each other in a hug, and when they broke apart they still held onto each other's shoulders. They smiled and babbled on, tears of joy threatening to spill.

"When we found that letter, I was so worried! You should've told me!" scolded Sumire half-heartedly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! I'm sorry!" piped Mikan. They continued to prattle on, unaware of the stares the rest of the group were giving them. Kitsu cleared his throat, and they finally acknowledged their curious expressions.

"I take it you two know each other," guessed Ruka.

"Uh, yeah," said Mikan. "Permy is my witch friend I told you about."

"Permy?" Koko raised an eyebrow.

"It's Sumire! This idiot just can't get that ridiculous nickname out of her head!" screeched Sumire.

"I like Permy better," decided Hotaru. She met Sumire's glare with a level one of her own.

"You're Big Sister Mikan's friend from before she met us?" asked Aoi, her eyes wide with excitement. Sumire nodded, her eyes narrowing in confusion at the words 'Big Sister'. Aoi clapped her hands. "Yay! Then you can tell us stories about her!"

"You mean she's befriended the royal family since she left Wiccaville?" Sumire's eyes widened.

"Wiccaville?" Natsume broke in. "Is she a witch, or the child of a Majip?"

"What, no. Didn't she tell you?" Sumire looked to Mikan, who looked a little guilty. Then she rolled her eyes and smacked her own forehead. "Of course she didn't. She doesn't even know the whole thing herself. I should have told her a long time ago, but I just didn't think about it."

Sumire finally stopped seeing the others, including Mikan, look at her in absolute confusion. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Long story short, Mikan was part of the damsel exchange," Sumire said in a matter-of-fact tone. And while the others looked stunned yet less confused at the witch's words, Mikan tilted her head to the side questionably.

"What's the damsel exchange?" she asked.

"Oh, you're in for a lengthy tale," commented Sumire. Hotaru took hold of Mikan's shoulder and turned her to face the others.

"Let us explain, Miss Sakura," began Ruka.

"Before we do anything, we have to tell Father," said Natsume, heading towards the door.

"But Natsume-" started Koko.

"We have to tell him, or he'll think we're trying to hide it," the prince rumbled. He didn't look directly at Mikan.

"But he might send her back," considered Ruka.

Mikan paled. Natsume gritted his teeth, but continued towards the door.

"He'll find out eventually, especially with her here," he gestured to Sumire. "It will be better if we tell him ourselves."

"I agree with my idiotic brother for once," sighed Hotaru.

"Don't worry, Big Sister Mikan!" chirped Aoi as she clutched Mikan's skirt. She had a look of determination on her face. "I won't let anything happen to you!"

Mikan, though still pale and minutely trembling, couldn't help but smile and hug the little girl.

"Thank you, Aoi."

…

The group burst through the doors of the war room, where battle strategies and routes were planned. The king, who had been bent over a map marked with different colored pins, whipped over to see his three youngest children and their friends. Several of his advisors were there, including Narumi and Jinno.

"Ah, hello children," the monarch welcomed. He smiled at Mikan. "Miss Sakura, I don't believe you've met my other son Rei." He gestured to a young man on the other side of the table. He had the black hair of the royal family, and his eyes were deep and dark, to the point one could become lost in them.

Rei gave her a small, but warm, smile, stepping forward and placing his lips on the back of her hand.

"I've heard much about you, Miss Sakura," he said calmly, giving her another smile. The smile was replaced with surprise as she was yanked away. The act was becoming so common, the brunette didn't even have to look to know who it was; Natsume.

"We didn't come here to socialize," he gritted out, though he still gave his brother a nod in greeting. "Father, Mikan is… part of the damsel exchange."

Gasps went around the room, and the king looked to Mikan studiously.

"Is this true?"

Mikan shrugged shyly, but Sumire pushed her way to the front of the group.

"It is, Your Highness," she said, curtsying.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Sumire, Mikan's friend from Wiccaville."

"I see. Well, from Mikan's expression, I take it she doesn't know what we're talking about?"

"No," Sumire admitted sheepishly. "It was sort of taboo to mention it to her, and I just forgot."

"Hmm. Well Mikan, before we make any decisions, let's explain," the king said. "Everyone except these kids, Rei, and… Narumi, and Jinno, get out!"

Though they griped, the advisers and pages shuffled out obediently. Rei pulled out a chair for Mikan next to the marble fireplace. The others took seats at the table, while the king pulled another chair as to sit adjacent to the long-haired maiden. He sighed.

"This is a long story, one of which I'm ashamed. Please reserve your judgment until I have finished. When the truce between regular humans and witches was still being arranged, both parties were still very mistrustful of each other. They feared a trap, so it was very difficult. Finally, a… covenant was decided. Each would give to the other an infant girl of high-class as a sort of… hostage. I shouldn't have agreed to it, sacrificing a child, but we needed the alliance and… It was established that the girls were to be cared for properly, no undue cruelty. The witches gave up the daughter of one of the elders in the High Witch Council. And I arranged for the newly-orphaned child of two of my sadly departed friends to be given to the witches." Here the King stopped and gave Mikan a look that showed he would understand if he was never forgiven. "That was you Mikan. You had just been born, your father was killed soon after in an Easpian ambush, and your mother was killed soon after that when a tree fell onto her carriage. They were both nobles, and dear friends of mine. It broke my heart when they were killed, and yet I was so cruel as to send their only child to a strange place where she might never feel the love of a parent. You just seemed like the obvious answer to so many of my advisors; A girl with no parents or siblings, right when we needed one. Your uncle has never forgiven me."

"My uncle?" asked Mikan, who throughout the explanation had remained expressionless.

"Ah, yes. He's your father's older brother, a general currently based to the west. He and his son are your only relatives. I'll send them a message about you after this."

"Okay," Mikan said quietly.

"I had a suspicion about who you were the moment I saw you," said Narumi, calling from his distant place at the table. "You look just like your mother."

"But you act more like your father," mumbled Jinno, touching the bridge of his nose as though he had a migraine.

"Narumi was one of your mother's best friends, and Jinno was your father's," explained Ioran. "Another one of your mother's best friends, perhaps even more than Narumi (no offense, Narumi) was Natsume and Aoi's mother, Kaoru."

"Really?!" chirped wide-eyed Aoi. Ioran nodded. Natsume seemed to stiffen, but remained silent.

"Well, despite all your sentimental bull shit," broke in Sumire, who had grown angrier with the explanation. It was her precious friend that they'd taken advantage of, as a baby. "They weren't exactly the perfect caretakers to Mikan in Wiccaville. Locking her up in a tall tower your entire life, and smacking her around on a whim, isn't nurturing, you know."

"What?" Ioran asked sharply, sending a worried look to Mikan, who didn't meet his eye and began to shrink in her seat. Sumire, on the other hand, got bolder.

"There are a few nicer witches, like her nanny and I, but others were total b…" she stopped and looked from Mikan to Aoi. "Bad people," she finished lamely. "Any way, they kept her locked in a tower and never let her out. When you ran away was the first time you touched the ground, right Mikan?"

Mikan nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mikan," the king apologized, head bowed and teeth gritted.

"I-It's okay, really. I understand," Mikan soothed, waving her hands in slight panic.

"Well, what should we do now, Your Majesty?" interrupted Jinno.

The king shut his eyes in thought.

"The witches would most likely want her returned," he guessed. Protests came from the youths. Aoi ran forward and threw herself into Mikan. She sent a chilling glare at her father. One could truly see the resemblance to her brother then.

All of Aoi's present siblings had also sent a glare towards the monarch. Natsume slammed his hands on the table.

"You can't do that!" the crimson-eyed prince growled.

"The witches broke the agreement. They weren't supposed to keep her like a prisoner. And there is no clause in the agreement that states the damsel must be returned if found," reasoned Hotaru, her expression daring her father to question her claim.

"Hmm," the king smiled. "I suppose you are correct, Hotaru. So long as the witches do not make a large fuss that their damsel has disappeared, I see no reason to bring it up. The alliance is much more stable now. Still, it would be better if they weren't informed of our little undisclosed boarder." He looked to Sumire, who smiled and mimed locking her lips shut.

"All right then!" called Narumi, grinning and clapping his hands together once. He looked to the little brunette. "Any questions?"

"Um… The other girl, or damsel?"

"Oh!" chirped Aoi, who had risen from Mikan's lap. "That's Big Sister Misaki's friend! She lives here."

"Can I… meet her?"

Silence enveloped the room for a moment, as Mikan's companions looked to each other. Sumire stood behind her chair, sizing them all up.

"I'll take her," said a voice, and Mikan saw it was Rei.

The king studied his son, before nodding.

"All right."

**Author's Notes:**

_And now we know she was in the tower. I don't know, I feel like I might've been a bit clumsy with this chapter. *sigh* And just so you know, I'm perfectly aware that Ioran wasn't Natsume's father's name, just a translating error, but they never give an actual name, and Ioran is just as good as anything. Oh, and that one-shot I'm making, I'll probably post it right after this. It's called Eternity to Play Cards. Warning: Somewhat darker than this Fic. _


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I can't own Gakuen Alice, and I do not.

Chapter 19

"Well," sighed the king. "Before Rei leads you away, are there any other questions you have?"

Mikan sat still and chewed her lip, thinking. What do you ask about a life you never knew and barely ever had?

"What were…" she stopped, and looked to the king. "What were my parents' names?"

"Yuka and Izumi."

"And my name?"

The king gripped his chin with one hand, eyebrows drawing together.

"I suppose your last name would have been Yukihara, like your parents. As for your first name, I'm afraid I wouldn't know. Here in Hitachia, we have a certain naming ceremony for newborns. The parents discuss the name with each other, but tell no one else. Once the child is strong enough, they are taken out in public and the name is announced. You hadn't had the ceremony yet when they passed away. Any idea, Narumi? Jinno?"

Both shook their heads apologetically. Mikan nodded in understanding before lifting herself out of the chair. Everyone stood with her.

"Shall we go?" asked Rei, offering his hand. Mikan took it with a small, distracted smile.

"Are you sure about this, Mikan?" asked Sumire, anxious for her friend.

Mikan gave Sumire a reassuring grin, before following Rei out the door.

**Sumire's POV:**

After Mikan left, the king and his two councilmen excused themselves, most likely to debrief the rest of the council and send that message they promised to Mikan's uncle. It had taken a lot of my willpower to keep from scratching their eyes out, those… No un-ladylike words, Sumire.

They'd taken advantage of Mikan, a defenseless baby Mikan, freshly orphaned, at that. The king had acted as though he was a kicked puppy throughout his explanation; he wasn't getting any sympathy from me. Mikan was far too forgiving for her own good.

Now I was left with the three royals and their friends, the ones who seemed to have befriended Mikan. I'd met some of them before, when I traveled a few months ago. The prince that stood before me was the same one I'd told Mikan about the last time I saw her before she ran away, Natsume. The one that was "drop-dead gorgeous" and "the hottest guy you'll ever see". Now he studied me through narrowed eyes, but behind the stoic expression he apparently always wore, I saw something glittering in his eyes that hadn't been there when I first met him; concern. Concern for his father? That I would kill someone in my obviously furious state? For Mi-

"So," the one brunette boy, Koko, I think, interrupted my thoughts. He watched me with a sort of interest. "You're Mikan's friend. How long have you known her?"

"Since we were twelve. She dropped a toy from her tower window and it hit me in the head. Clumsy twit," I said, rolling my eyes.

"How did she escape?" asked the peach-headed girl. I thought it over for a second.

"I assume she used the plan she's been working since forever. Her hair. She probably used it as a rope."

They all seemed startled by my words, some turning to each other and whispering.

"You mean," said the cute blond boy, Ruka. "that you taught her those spells so that she could escape?"

I could feel my eyes widen. Mikan had told them?! Dammit, I forgot to tell her that it was taboo to teach a human magic! Even if the High Witch Council doesn't find out, the king himself could punish me, or force me to teach his soldiers. And that could lead to another war!  
"Relax, Mikan only showed us because this idiot went and did a real number on himself," soothed Koko as he cocked a thumb at the boy who looked very similar to him, probably his brother. He'd almost read my mind.

"What powers?" asked the dark blue-haired sister of the peach-haired girl. What was up with their hair?

"It's nothing," Koko's brother muttered. "Just trust us, girls. Please. It's important."

The two girls had a moment of disappointment, but they nodded.

I leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I taught her. I wanted to help. That place… I just didn't want her to be stuck there forever, never knowing so much of life," I sighed. "How did you guys meet Mikan?"

"We found her in the forest," answered Koko.

A thought suddenly struck me. I smirked.

"And tell me, which one of you did she see first?"

"Me," said the older princess, Hotaru, dryly. I frowned a little.

"And who after that?"

"Me," grunted Natsume. He had one eyebrow raised at my question. I smiled sweetly at him, but I knew my eyes were clear reflections of my mischievous glee.

"Congratulations, it seems you're the first boy Mikan's ever met!" I chirped, clasping my hands together, before I burst out laughing.

One bad thing about being a witch, you cackle. As long as you were laughing lightly, like a giggle, it was fine, but if you laughed hard, it caused high-pitched squeals and snorts. Totally embarrassing.

Why did I have to cackle in front of the hot prince? It's his fault, since my statement actually managed to put a dumbfounded look on his face. I put one hand over my nose to hide the wrinkling that came when I snorted. This was getting more embarrassing by the minute!

I turned away from them, and managed to ring in my laughter after a moment. I flinched when the younger princess giggled.

"The first boy Mikan ever met… was Natsume?!" Koko repeated, breaking out into a boisterous laugh that was far more ridiculous than my own cackle. He patted Natsume hard on the back a few times before he was struck in the head with a royal fist.

"Yup. If she was walking in the forest alone… wait, where is Mr. Bear?" I pondered. She shouldn't have been alone, since Bear had been believed to have ran away with her.

"Oh, he's in my room! I think I forgot to unpack him!" cried the little princess before she dashed out of the room.

"Wait… Bear let that little girl _pack _him?!" I said, shocked.

"Yes. We know he's very violent towards Miss Sakur…Yukihara, but he allows Aoi to do as she wishes," said Ruka. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes, well," said Hotaru. "I suppose we should get you set up in a room. You can have Shizune's old one."

And we left.

...

**Mikan's POV:**

Rei led me through the confusing halls, keeping my arm in his own. I looked up at him.

"Um, Rei? Why are you the one taking me there? No offense! Just wondering…"

"Well," he began, tugging at his collar. "I'm… courting her."

"Really?!" I chirped, wide-eyed. He smiled at me.

"Yes. Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me after Subaru's wedding."

"That's sooooo romantic!" I cried. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Well, here we are. You don't have to wait much longer," he told me, knocking on the only door in the short hall we were currently in. I heard a voice yell to come in, and we did so.

In the room, two women sat on a loveseat. I recognized Misaki, looking at me with a big grin. The other girl startled me a little. She had crystal blue eyes and bluish hair in unruly curls. She wore a button-up blouse tucked into a knee-length skirt, petticoats poking out past the hem, kid gloves buttoning at the wrist, hair pulled back away from her pale face and dark lips.

My first impression; feminine, ladylike. She smiled up at Rei, but when her gaze fell upon me, she hid shyly behind Misaki.

"Mikan!" cried Misaki happily. The girl poked out from behind her. "This is my friend I told you about. Nobara, this is Mikan."

Nobara stopped hiding and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Hello!" we said at the same time, though I was much louder.

"Um, Misaki," started Rei. "It turns out… That Miss Mikan is the other damsel from the exchange," he finished quickly.

Both girls looked at me oddly, before Misaki lifted herself up, whispered something to Nobara, and pulled Rei out the door behind her, leaving us damsels alone. I looked to Nobara and she looked at me. She motioned for me to sit where Misaki had been before, and I complied.

"You're the other damsel?"

"It seems so. I just found out what the damsel exchange was just a few minutes ago," I told her.

"Oh, well…"

This was awkward. Two girls traded to each other's societies, living a life that could have been the other's, were it not for blood-bought peace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me all of the sudden.

"I ran away."

"Why? Didn't they treat you well?"

I struggled to find the words. I'd never had to describe my childhood situation before.

"I… was locked in a tower, and never allowed to leave. The day I ran away was the first time I touched the ground." Finally saying the words felt like a huge burden off my shoulders.

Nobara clutched my hands.

"I'm so sorry for what witches did to you," she told me sincerely. I smiled at her.

"It's okay, it wasn't all bad. I met some nice people, and now I get to meet the nice people here. How about you? Are you happy here?"

"Oh, yes. Nearly everyone is very kind to me. I was Misaki's maid of honor in her wedding. And Rei…" she trailed off on his name. But something in her words threw me off.

"_Nearly_ everyone?"

"There are some who tell tales of the witch wars and are not kind when speaking to or about me," she said slowly, carefully. "But it's okay, really I just…"

I don't know why, but soon, we were crying into each other's arms. The damsels had met.

…

**Third Person POV:**

The next day was spent in preparation for the royal wedding. The great chamber where the ceremony was taking place was pinned up with silver and white ribbons and fresh lilac. Once noon rolled around, Shizune and Subaru were kept apart, as the tradition was not to see eachother for the twenty-four hours before the wedding.

Mikan coped well with her self-discovery. She felt much freer, not having to lie to her friends anymore. Word spread through the palace, and soon Tsubasa, Tono, Shizune, Subaru, and others came to give hugs and questions. Some began to call her Yukihara, but she politely insisted to be called Sakura for the time being. The king informed her that a message had been sent to her uncle, but it depended on road conditions and the messenger on when it would reach him.

The town outside the palace bustled with its own festival preparations, to celebrate the marriage. Children ran about with decorations, delicious smells weaved through the air, and stacks of wood were made to become bonfires later.

The time of union was almost upon them.

…

It was the day of the wedding. Mikan awoke to the prodding finger of Aoi on her forehead. She'd flopped into bed the night before, exhausted from stitching banners. Aoi now stood at the side of her bed, clutching Bear's paw, and dressed in the white and silver flower-girl dress made for her.

"Big Sister Hotaru says it's time for you to get up and get ready. Anna and Nonoko want you to come to their room and bring your dress," the little princess chirped before skipping out. Mikan yawned and rolled out from under the blankets. She wobbled over to the wardrobe, long braid dragging across the stone floor behind her. The door swung open with a tug, revealing the fabric treasures within.

She ran her fingers across the various garments until she came across the one she was searching for. She grabbed it by the collar, and held it up to herself in front of the mirror hung on the inside of the wardrobe door.

It was a white gown, with a sweet heart neckline, short puffy sleeves, silver lace along the edges, a silver ribbon wound about the waist and tying into a bow at the back, and the hem ending about a foot above her ankles.

She folded over her arm and made her way to the twins' room, still letting the braid drag like a wedding train. When she opened the door, she was met with a fluffy pillow thrown in her face. Sumire stood before her, annoyance plain on her face. The twins were behind her. All of them wore dressing robes, and their hair was dripping and damp.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you to wake up forever! We had to send Aoi in after you!" huffed the witch, taking Mikan's dress from her and laying it out on one of the two beds in the room, next to three other gowns. The other two girls grabbed the brunette and hustled her over to a door set in the far wall of the room. When they opened it, a small bathroom was seen. Mikan had such a bathroom in her own suite, but this one had the tub already filled with steaming water. They pressed a dressing robe into her arms.

"Hurry and take a bath, okay? Make sure to wash your hair, and where this when you're done," said Nonoko.

"We already put some of your strawberry oil in that basket there," directed Anna, motioning to a small metal basket at the side of the tub. "And we took the liberty of scrounging up some strawberry soap, and a nice clean washcloth."

"We have to go collect some materials, so we might not be here when you're done. Just sit on the bed and try to dry your hair as best as you can," added Sumire, popping her head in as the twins made their way out. The door shut with a firm click.

…...

Mikan was almost done with her bath. It had been tricky getting all of her hair washed once she released it from her braid, but she managed. She played with the bubbles that floated on the rippling surface of the water; a byproduct of the fruit-scented soap. On the vanity counter, she'd folded her dressing robe, discarded night gown, and under garments into a neat pile.

She decided she should rinse her hair and get out, so she submerged herself underwater, where all she could hear was the slosh of water and the popping of bubbles. She raked her hands through any hair she could reach, shaking her head. Finally, she could hold her breath no longer, and popped back up.

She was greeted with the sight of Natsume, still clutching the doorknob and obviously just having entered the room. There was a moment of pause, during which both persons' eyes widened, and both sets of cheeks reddened. Then Mikan gave a shriek, and plopped down farther into the water, wrapping an arm around her chest to aid the bubbles in hiding her. She used the other arm to reach for a random object, her fingers closing around a bar of soap.

"Get out, you… you… you pervert!" she screamed, flinging the soap at him. It sailed over his shoulder before he regained his senses and back out of the room in a flash, slamming the door behind him.

Mikan spent the next few minutes huffing and carrying on about the scene, before she resignedly lifted out of the water and dawned her dressing gown. When she marched out of the bathroom, she registered Natsume sitting on the bed not occupied by dresses. He turned towards her when he heard the door open. She couldn't help a second wave of blush, while he managed to keep his usually indifferent expression. She pulled the robe closer around her, and glared with all her might. He stood up, and ran his hand through hair. She had to admit he cut a fine figure in his suit for the wedding.

What was she thinking?! This was the pervert!

"Why are you still here, Peeping Pervert?" she hissed at him.

"Look," he sighed, and she thought she detected something unsteady in his voice. "I didn't mean to, okay? I was looking for Anna and Nonoko to ask a question. I knocked, and you didn't answer."

She suddenly remembered going underwater and not being able to hear.

"I would never do something like that on purpose."

She stayed silent for a minute, and he seemed to start losing hope of being forgiven, when she nodded.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Really. Now get out."

He complied, strutting out the door and shutting it behind him. She sighed and plopped down on the bed.

She considered ll she knew about Natsume; his arrogance, his perverted behavior, his love for books, the way he'd so kindly allowed her to share his collection, the way he'd awkwardly watched the stars with her, how he'd pull her away from so many hugs, how he'd gritted his teeth when he'd told his father her secret…

_Wait a second,_ she thought. _Was that the first time he ever said my name?!_

And suddenly, her heart started to ache. And she didn't know why.

**Author's Notes:**

_I'm exhausted! We finally got our new puppy. She's six and a half weeks old, and the size of a guinea pig. She's half-Yorkie and half-Jack Russell. She's basically colored like a Rottweiler, you know, black with brown paws, snout, chest, and little short eyebrows. We're calling her Pepper. She's absolutely adorable, my dog and cat love her, and my cousin thinks she's the greatest thing ever. I do love her, but it feels like I have to take her outside every five minutes to go potty. And she still has accidents in the house. How is it possible, when I'm pretty sure she only drinks an ounce of water a day?! Seriously! And I happened to read over this chapter after I loaded it into the Document Manager, and I noticed some parts were missing, so something apparently gets messed up when I load it, and other chapters might be messed up too. I looked through and found some words in other chapters that were missing letters even though they were written correctly on the writing program I save this onto. I think I fixed this chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Oh, yes. I totally own Gakuen Alice! And I'm totally a liar!

Chapter 20

Soon after the whole awkward episode, the girls returned and helped Mikan fully dry her damp hair. They had already dressed themselves in silver-and-white dresses of different designs than Mikan's. Their much-shorter-than-hers hair was pulled into fancy buns and braids, loose strands framing their faces. They had Mikan dress in her own gown and tied the bow a little tighter around her slim waist.

"I need to cook more! You're all skin and bones!" piped Anna. Sumire snorted.

"That's not the problem. She still has the body of a kid, and it probably burns calories like it, too. She eats like a starving man if she can."

"I do not, Permy!" protested Mikan before she stuck her tongue out at the witch who in turn rolled her emerald eyes.

All four girls took a fourth of the chestnut hair and brushed it out to the best of their abilities. Once they were done, Sumire and Mikan allowed the twins take over.

"The ceremony is taking place at noon. We have a little less than two hours do go through with our plan," declared Nonoko, dividing the locks into many different sections on Mikan's right.

"What plan?"

"You'll see. We thought up something to go with your cute personality. Personally, we think you look absolutely gorgeous with your hair down, but we obviously can't do that," said Anna, smiling and doing the same as her sister on Mikan's left.

"Actually," gasped Mikan, stiffening and turning to Sumire sharply. "Permy, you don't suppose you could get ahold of a magic tool that would cut my hair sometime soon, do you?"

Sumire gave a grimace.

"Sorry, Mikan. The council kind of suspected me for helping you to escape (which I did), so they've set certain precautions. Magic tools are hard to create, and as such, the council has a sort of monopoly on them. Any transaction of a magic tool has to be documented and delivered to them. They're going to be watching for any of my dealings. They don't have any right to follow me right now, no proof, but if they catch me with the magic tool they know you would need, they would have the right. And that might lead them to you, now," she explained.

"How would they know I need the magic tool? They don't know about that taboo you broke, do they?!" Mikan panicked. What if they punished her?

"No! No! One old which who delivered you food a few years back had a certain power that let them know when a spell was in place. She saw the spell on your hair and told the council, and they questioned them about it. I told them I cast the spell, as practice."

"Oh, good," sighed Mikan in relief before she allowed the confused twins to continue in their hairdressing.

The twins worked tirelessly, weaving the locks into many different braids, then weaving those braids into several more braids, and so on. The braids became thicker and shorter as they went. Eventually, two braids were left. They were each low-set, a little thicker than the average arm, and ending about a foot above the ground. The golden-brown tresses were bound with silver ribbon.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" the sisters chirped together. They were completely in unison. "That looks too cute on you, Mikan!"

"Yup, and this way you won't have to lug around that bag, and you can dance," added Sumire with a grin.

They all finished getting ready, Mikan lacing up her slightly-high-heeled shoes with ribbon going up to her knee.

When they were finished, a knock sounded on the door. Aoi poked her head in.

"Are you all done?"

"Yes, Aoi. What is it?" asked Anna.

Aoi ran into the room, accompanied by a boy the same age as her. He had silvery-brown hair and green eyes. He wore a small suit, and did not look happy in it; he kept tugging at the collar and scowling.

"Mikan, Sumire, this is my friend Yoichi. Yoichi, this is Big Sister Mikan and Sumire," introduced Aoi. She grinned. "Yoichi's brother Goshima is a spy working in Easpia."

"Hello, Yoichi," greeted Mikan. She got a blank stare in response.

"He doesn't talk much," giggled Nonoko.

"I'm the flower girl, and he's the ring bearer," boasted Aoi. She took Yoichi by the arm and mimed them going down the aisle, her throwing imaginary petals. She was interrupted by another knock on the door. Hotaru stepped in.

"Time to go."

…

The ceremony had been lovely. Shizune had looked positively gorgeous in her wedding gown, the vows had been real tear-jerkers, and the entire thing had been wrapped up nicely.

Shizune had three bridesmaids; Hotaru, Nobara, and Misaki as her maid of honor. Subaru had three groomsmen; Tsubasa, Rei, and his best friend Sakurano as his best man. Shizune's father had walked her up the isle proudly, and Subaru had looked awed by his bride. When the time had come for the groom to kiss the bride, he had taken no time in sweeping Shizune into his arms and claiming her lips.

The real fun had come after the ceremony. Subaru carried Shizune out the gates and into town, where the folk cheered and threw flowers to the newlyweds. All the wedding guests joined thm in town square, and a great feast was held. Ruka had told Mikan that they tried to celebrate greatly during times like these, as they were a time forget about the war. This was where Rei got down on one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked Nobara to marry him. She had looked absolutely shocked and terrified by all the attention, but she stuttered out a yes, and was rewarded by hugs, not just from her new fiancé, but also from her friends and soon-to-be family.

Mikan had gotten some looks for her hair, a few from town's people who could not believe its mass, and others who were familiar with its length, and simply enjoyed how the style suited her. Something frustrated her though; Natsume was avoiding her! Every time they caught sight of each other, he would make a one-eighty turn and stalk off. Even during the ceremony, he'd been sure to sit far away from her. What did she do?! She was the one who should be ignoring him!

Once it got darker, the feast ended, and the bonfires were lit. Time for the dance, with the music styling of several different instruments played by the town musicians. The first dance was for the married couple alone. Then, the father-daughter dance, and then the in-law dance. After that, the dances were for everyone. Hotaru spent the first free dance with her brother. Others stayed off to the sides, waiting for the bolder dancers to step in and get it started.

Mikan strolled about the edge of the square, admiring the fluid movements of the dancers. She'd never danced much, except for the clumsy waltzes and twirls with Sumire in her tower.

She crashed into something in her distracted state. This something proved to be Ruka. He assured she was fine before returning to what he'd been doing previously; staring dejectedly towards the dance floor. He looked like a lost puppy, to Mikan's perspective.

"Ruka, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it-it's n-nothing," he stuttered out, obviously embarrassed to have been caught in his melancholy state unawares.

"Reeeeeeaaaaaally?" she asked, purposely trying to sound condescending as she lifted one delicate eyebrow. He sighed, easily defeated.

"It's just… Hotaru and I always dance at least one song together, ever since we were children. Not all dances are this long. Some are so short that Hotaru wouldn't even be able to dance with each of her brothers. But we've always arranged to dance with each other, no matter what. It's simply tradition. This dance tonight is going to go on for a long time, so she could dance with everyone she wants to, and then some. Yet when I asked her if she would dance with me tonight, as to be polite, she… said no." He grimaced, and Mikan felt pity for the boy. He turned his gaze on her. "Mikan, do you happen to know why Hotaru is mad with me, or if something is wrong?"

Mikan thought about it, but came up with nothing. She shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry. It's hard to tell what Hotaru is thinking."

Ruka slumped a little more at her words. But, seeming to realize he might be coming across as rude, he straightened up, and gave her a nervous, kind smile.

"Quite right," he said. He bowed and offered her his hand as the current song ended. "Not as though to treat you as a second choice, but would you honor me with a dance, Miss Sakura?"

"I… I don't know if I can," she confessed shyly.

"Then allow me to teach you," he replied. He was still bent at the waist, and his hand still hovered in the air. She timidly took it. With that, he led her into the middle of the square just as a new song started.

He twirled her about, and helped her to match steps with him. All in all, he was a perfect teacher. When the song ended, Mikan saw Hotaru catch sight of them before stalking away from the square. Mikan pointed, directing Ruka's attention towards the princess.

"If it bothers you, go ask her yourself," she told him before giving a little shove. He looked back to her, unsure, but she gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded before running in the direction Hotaru disappeared.

After Ruka left, Mikan danced with Tsubasa, Tono (who was way too eager), Koko, Kitsu (who'd thanked her several times for healing him), Yuu, Subaru, Narumi, Jinno (awkward and he'd reprimanded her for every misstep), Ioran, Yoichi (cute), and several boys from town.

She was dancing with one of those village boys, this one constantly complimenting her air and _accidently _letting his hands slip too low. The song was ending, and she felt someone grab the back of her dress and tug her away from him.

Natsume.

…

Ruka felt like he was lost, yet he knew exactly where he was. This was the village he'd spent most of his life in, after all. He felt lost because he had no idea where Hotaru had gone. He randomly chose a direction, desperate.

Apparently, luck was on his side. There was Hotaru, and there were several village boys, surrounding her where she sat at a small stone fountain. She ignored them with a passion, yet that didn't stop their advances. One guy sat down next to her.

"You are quite beautiful, Miss. And I can tell you are feeling lonely. Perhaps I can help with that?" He gave a sly little grin. And then Hotaru looked up, something like hope barely showing in her eyes.

Ruka felt something inside him twist. He'd always known Hotaru was an absolutely gorgeous girl, and that she always had many suitors. But she'd never given any thought to them. He would not let this… this… this ruffian be the one to take his Hotaru. Wait… did he just think '_his_ Hotaru'? Whatever, it didn't matter.

He stormed out into view. He saw the princess's eyes widen at the sight of him, but he focused in on the boys.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." He said, venom coating the words. Mean was a new thing to him, and it was hard to contain. The boys shuffled off, sending little glares his way. When they were gone, he turned back to Hotaru, and his gaze softened. Something about her tonight, maybe the white of her dress, made her seem much more fragile than usual.

"Why are you here?" she bit out at him. The anger in her voice surprised him.

"I wanted to ask you why you wouldn't dance with me," he told her. She snorted at him.

"Please. You don't want to dance with me any way. You just want to dance with Mikan."

He blinked as a realization came to him.

"Hotaru, are you… jealous?"

She stiffened and then shot up from her perch, suddenly in his face.

"Why would I be jealous?! Because you like that innocent idiot I can't be angry with?! Because you only dance with me because it's compulsory?!" her breath came fast now, and her fists were clenched, trembling.

Ruka began to laugh. He laughed, grabbing his side. Hotaru looked at him in shock and anger.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"I asked Mikan what to do about you not dancing with me. She told me to go after you. Don't get me wrong, Mikan's a nice girl, but I have been giving you your space and talking to her more because I thought I was creating an atmosphere where you could be even greater friends. I thought it was refreshing to see you get attached so quickly to someone." He gave her a smile. "The truth is, I've been dying without you around more."

Hotaru gave him a look that said 'I dare you to make fun of me for what I'm about to do', before she grabbed his collar and tugged him down for a kiss.

This went on for a few more seconds, before they finally parted, breathless. Ruka then pulled her back for another kiss, and when they parted once more, he wrapped his arms around her. From the window of a nearby tavern, an old ballad tinkled out. Ruka took his princess's hand in his, and gave a bow.

"This may not exactly be that we planned for, but may I have this honor?"

And they danced.

….

Sumire was feeling frustrated. The twins, who had warmed up to her very quickly, had apologized about abandoning her to dance with their boys. She couldn't blame them; she wished she could find a boy interesting enough to dance, or talk, with. Oh, she'd danced a few songs already, with the village boys who found it amusing to be dancing with a witch. But they were all drooling idiots, and she couldn't make herself waste time with them as she would have when she first started venturing into the world outside Wiccaville. Then, it had been just as unusual and interesting for her as it had for the boys. Now, it had lost its glamour.

She had talked to Nobara some, and agreed to teach her some of the magic she'd been cut off from. But of course, it was not long before the blue-haired witch had been snatched away by her fiancé. Now Sumire sat alone at a small wooden table someone had set with several different beverages, many of which were alcoholic. The occasional smirking boy or gawking girl would strut up to ask her for a dance or if she did strange witch things (like eating live lizards, as one girl had asked).

She looked up as Koko sat in the chair adjacent to her. He helped himself to some wine, as she had.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here? With your personality, I thought you'd be the life of the party." She couldn't help snorting at his words.

"Just a bunch of prejudice humans out there, anyway. Not like I'm missing much," she sniffed. As she spoke, she swirled her glass of red wine a few times before downing it in one gulp. Koko watched her motion with admiration, but when he tried it himself, he couldn't manage to down his whole glass.

"I tip my figurative hat to you, My Lady, for your excellent drinking skills," he praised, raising his glass in a mock toast before tossing back the remnants of his wine. "Still, I'm surprised you're not tracking Natsume down and demanding to dance with him. You seemed pretty infatuated with him the time you visited before, and when you first showed up the other day."

"Yeah, well," she mumbled as she helped herself to another drink. "I was interested, he's hot, but something is just telling me to back off. I don't know if I'm crazy or…"

"Or?" prompted Koko mid-drink.

"Or if he's falling for Mikan. In which case, I wish them all the best. It wasn't like I devoted to much time to pining for him or anything, so it's not that big of a deal. And Mikan deserves some happiness, after all that crap she went through."

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I kind of thought about courting Mikan, but you're not crazy; I, keep in mind I've known Natsume since childhood, think he's falling for her, too. So I'm fine with stepping back. It's fun watching, anyhow. Natsume's always trying to hide his feelings, and Mikan has no idea about so much."

Koko suddenly leaned conspiratorially towards Sumire.

"I guess we're both just side characters, giving up love for the benefit of our friends."

"A toast to that," Sumire garbled, raising the small bottle she'd adopted instead of her small glass. Koko suddenly twirled his fingers through one of her curls.

"To be honest, I think you're quite beautiful, Permy," he slurred. A big grin lit up his face.

"It's Sumire, idiot."

…..

"Oh, Natsume," she gasped. He grunted and then remained silent. This silence engulfed them for an awkward moment. Then it was ended by the village boy clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but if you have no real business with this lovely lady, I was going to ask her for another dance," he said, moving to put an arm around Mikan's shoulders. The testing tones of instruments signaled another song was about to start. Natsume glared at the boy, but the boy glared right back, extremely brave, stupid, and/or drunk.

Natsume took a deep breath before grabbing Mikan's wrist and pulling her away from the boy. She thudded into the prince's chest, felt him slide an arm around her waist and hold up her hand so that they were in a clumsy dancing position.

"So sorry, but this dance is mine, so I'm going to ask you to leave us," Natsume growled, mock politeness in his voice. She couldn't see his face, as hers was parallel with his upper body, but she felt the vibrations of his voice. She heard the other boy mumble something about spoiled royal brats, and then the click of his shoes on the cobblestone as he walked away.

When the clicks faded into the noise of the other dancers, Natsume backed away as to see her face. His arms stretched to gain distance, but they remained in their places; around her waist and wrist.

Mikan suddenly wished she could disappear. She knew her appearance might not be up to snuff at the moment. She felt that her cheeks had flushed from the embarrassment he'd just put her through. She wore no shoes, as she found the foreign heel on the ones she wore to the wedding were far too painful and difficult to dance in. Her dress was rumpled and possibly dirtied at this point. Earlier in the evening, Aoi had taken some of the lilacs she hadn't thrown during the wedding and slipped them into her braid, so it may have looked like she rolled down a hill and plant life had tangled in her locks for all she knew.

Natsume, on the other hand, looked fetching for sure. He'd lost the tie and jacket he'd worn to the wedding, leaving him in a white long-sleeve shirt, thin and near transparent in the glow of the fire, which also brought out the tan of his skin and red of his eyes. And these of course brought out the black of his hair.

The song started, a slow tune led by a smooth violin and harp. Awkwardly, they started to dance, a simple back-and-forth waltz with a gentle clock-wise turn. Silence was suffocating. The song was half-way over when Mikan gave a little annoyed sound.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked him, willing herself to forget about humiliation. His eyebrows went up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. You've been avoiding me and now you won't talk."

"I thought you were mad at me and I was trying to give you space."

"What?"

"For that thing…" he looked away. "Earlier."

"I said I forgave you. It's weird having you act like this, so let's just forget about it."

His shoulders relaxed, and then he gave an evil smirk.

"Sure. It's easy enough to forget about that flatland."

Mikan glared at him, and then smiled sweetly as she stepped, _hard_, on his foot. His teeth clenched, but when the melody of the song they were dancing to swelled to a certain point, he dipped her, successfully lifting her bare foot from his shoed one, and earning a small shriek.

Once she was upright once more, she scowled at his victorious smile.

The song ended. A new one started, this one done by fiddle, much folksier and made for wild dancing. The two looked to each other and shrugged before getting back into position. Their dance included many twirls, pushing away and then pulling back. Mikan giggled as Natsume lifted her and set her back down a few feet from where she'd been. He dipped her again as the song ended.

Mikan was beaming from the energy put into the dance. Then she noticed Natsume hadn't lifted her from the dip yet. Instead, he was studying her face like it was something unusual, and his own face was much too close to hers.

"N-Natsum-"she started to stutter.

She was silenced when he brought his lips to hers. Her mind shut off temporarily. Then it filled with confusion. His lips moved, and he bit her bottom lip softly. This snapped her into awareness.

_My first kiss,_ she thought dumbly. There was still confusion mixed into her mind. She didn't really know what to do at this point; her books just said true love's kiss and didn't go into much detail, and the witch's would tell her she didn't need to know such things. Sumire got flustered if she was asked. Himemiya once tried to tell her, but Sumire had yelled for her not to corrupt Mikan's innocent mind.

So she felt like an un-manned boat in the middle of an ocean. So, with little else to do, she let herself enjoy the moment. Her heart pounded, threatening to crack her ribs with all its excitement. The pressure and warmth of his mouth was comforting, and she found her eyes involuntarily closing. He pulled her closer, and released her hand to cup the back of her neck. She couldn't suppress a second squeak when he deepened the kiss.

He tasted of desire, passion, strength, and… and… What was it? Mikan couldn't place the bitter flavor, though it was vaguely familiar. Then she recalled the beverage she'd testily sipped and hated earlier at the feast; alcohol.

She pulled away from him and looked into his dazed face. Sure, his eyes were glazed. But by the kiss or the liquor? As she studied him, a slight pout on her face, he ran a hand (the one he'd been using to hold her waist) through his sweat-dampened hair. He was panting some, as she was.

"Natsume? Are you… drunk?" she asked timidly, if a little hopefully. She was truly confused as to why Natsume, who'd always been the one to insult her looks and acts, had dropped all pretenses of disliking her and taken her first kiss. Drunkenness might be an excuse to set her mind at ease.

Natsume's eyes finally focused after she spoke. He stiffened and took a step back. It was dark, but firelight perhaps created the illusion of blush on his face. Mikan could clearly feel her own blush.

"Hn," he hummed out, the only answer she was going to get. She decided to take it as a yes. She offered a nervous little smile.

"Oh, well then, you didn't know what you were doing, right Natsume? You were just confused and kissed me in the middle of it. Yup, that's what happened. Let's just forget about it, 'kay? This is all just an accident and we're going to move right past it and…" the little oblivious brunette babbled rapidly before she caught Natsume's baffled look. She snatched his sleeve, careful not to grab his actual arm, and dragged him off the dance floor without looking at his face again. "Let's go and see if they have anything at the table to help with your… current situation."

She headed for a small table set with several different wine bottles, towing a mute Natsume behind her all the while. The table went in and out of view as people passed in front of it, so she wasn't sure if it was occupied or not. When they finally stood but a yard away, she and the prince saw it was occupied indeed.

Sumire and Koko sat in two chairs drawn close together, and were furiously crashing their lips together.

Strange how weddings bring people together, isn't it?

**Author's Notes:**

_As per _**Animefreak2000**_'__s request, I will give a quick family tree for the royal children. Obviously, they're all fathered by King Ioran (I don't think I'm going to have any 'dun dun dun You're not my father' moments). Except for Kaoru, and only slightly, the dead mothers have little impact on the story and therefore I'm not going to list them. And we already know that the only living mother is Rei's, a witch. I'm now going to list the children and unless it says otherwise, they're all half-siblings._

_Tsubasa: First born, Crowned Prince (a.k.a. future king)._

_Subaru: Second born, Hotaru's full brother._

_Rei: Third born, Majip._

_Tono: Fourth born._

_Natsume: Fifth born. Aoi's full brother._

_Hotaru: Sixth born. Subaru's full sister._

_Aoi: Seventh and Last born. Natsume's full sister._

_Well, school is about to start, so it might be awhile before I update again. I'm going to post a new "story" in a bit. It's not really a story as some drabbles or aspects of Gakuen Alice I haven't seen often in fanfictions. Just for fun._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I-duh-don't-duh-own-duh-Gakuen-duh-Alice-duh.

Chapter 21

The day after the wedding was quiet, as everyone was resting from the celebration. It was a little before noon when Mikan dragged herself out of bed. The night previous she'd only taken enough time to change into a mint-green nightgown and pick the gist of the flowers from her braids before falling ungraciously onto her mattress, exhausted; not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

Why did Natsume have to kiss her when he was drunk? Did do that with all girls? If so, why didn't anyone warn her? Curse that perverted, peeping, drunken kissing-fiend!

She pulled a darker-green shawl around her shoulders before shuffling out of the room. Her twin braids, left in place, were now limper, coated in fly-away hairs that created a thin golden halo when hit by the sunlight. The stone floor of the hall was cool on her bare feet, and she stifled a yawn as she teetered and tottered down the stairs to the floor below.

Once she managed her way down, Mikan followed the directions she'd mentally inscribed into her brain with a lot of effort. Go down hall, turn left, turn right at the suit of armor, left, left, right, and stop at the door across from the window with a porcelain penguin sitting in the sill.

Once she reached this door, she turned the nob and poked her head in. The room was as it had been every morning; marble fire place crackling with flames, chairs of different sorts and sizes lining the walls, oaken table sitting sturdily center room.

It was also filled with the usual people. Anna and Nonoko were explaining the tempting-looking dishes that graced the table. Kitsu, Yuu, and Koko munched hungrily on the dishes, the brothers flicking remnants from their plates at each other and at the peaceful squire. Hotaru read a book and Ruka attempted to read over her shoulder, but by his expression, one could assume the topic was either difficult or stressing. Aoi sat in floor by the hearth, holding Bear by one paw and turning him as though it was a twirl in a dance. Bear allowed the princess's actions, but he dragged his feet. Sumire had her head down on the table, deaf to the world. Natsume was layed out on a futon, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

Mikan felt her heart skip a beat, but then everything was consumed by the thought of food as the delectable scent of spices reached her, and the traitor known as her stomach gave a mighty growl. Heads turned to look at her, smiles breaking out across the room.

"Big Sister Mikan!" cried Aoi, shooting up from the floor and launching herself at the brunette. Bear took this chance to sprint under the tablecloth and hide. Anna and Nonoko of course went along with their decided routine of settling Mikan into a seat (Aoi helped herself onto Mikan's lap) and preparing her a meal to silence her stomach. Mikan spooned some delicious porridge into her mouth, savored the taste, and then shared with a certain ruby-eyed princess. The others engaged her in conversation, mainly as to how she spent the night. This led to her giving a quick mention of a few of her dance partners, Sumire and Koko both turning away (they knew Mikan and Natsume had seen their… dealings), and the feeling of Natsume's penetrating gaze locked onto her back. Darn, she'd been half-hoping he'd forget about last night's proceedings since he was most likely drunk.

Mikan was half-way done with her bowl when the doors opened once more. Misaki entered first, dragging her husband by the hand and then followed by Shizune, Subaru, Rei, Nobara, and finally a pouting Tono, glaring jealously at the interlocked fingers of the couples before him.

"Misaki? What's going on?" asked Hotaru, standing. Misaki, in response, beamed at her.

"Nothing's wrong, but I knew you guys would be here, and I need all of you guys," she gestured to the original occupants of the room and the ones she brought with her. "Because of something important!"

With haste, she shot around the room, pushing people into seats by their shoulders. As she did so, shouts of congratulations went out to the newlyweds, who were going to leave for a small island off the coast for a honeymoon the next day, and two the new fiancés.

Once Misaki had all seated, she stood in the middle of the room and beamed even more. She turned in a circle, absorbing all of her comrades' confused expressions. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"I have big news. I'm… pregnant!"

Cheers echoed, and Tsubasa shot out of his chair, grabbed his wife, and lifted her high in the air, spinning around. She laughed, and his grin was from ear to ear. Then, as if realizing something, he set her down in a chair, insisting she rest in her new 'fragile condition'.

As everyone clapped and praised, Mikan sat in her seat, Aoi on her lap, smiled, and looked around. Shizune's sharp eyes landed on the brunette.

"What is it, Mikan?"

"Uh, well," Mikan started. She had a sinking feeling humiliation was about to crash down on her. "What… does that mean?"

The room went silent, and perhaps it was just Mikan's imagination, but her question seemed to echo off the walls. Everyone looked at her, stunned, except for Aoi, who had her same dumb-founded look. The silence was broken by the dull crack of Sumire smacking her own forehead. Some people laughed, others on the verge.

"It means I'm with child," explained Misaki gently.

"Then where is the child?"

"Uh… In… here?" Misaki pointed towards her stomach.

"How did it get in there?!" Mikan gasped. "You didn't eat a child, did you?! I know I don't know much about the world but-"

"Big Sister Misaki?!" cried Aoi at the same time, eyes wide. Misaki waved her hands wildly.

"Nonononononononononono!" yelled Misaki. "It's not like that! I… I…"

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," rumbled Natsume, giving Mikan a look that had a few laughing, and the rest glaring at him.

"What's that mean?" asked Mikan. Natsume had opened his mouth to reply when Hotaru, who had stood without anyone noticing, grabbed Mikan by the arm, and marched her out the door. The other women followed. Aoi attempted to trail after them, but was sent away with "when you're older."

And thus, the males were left to give each other knowing looks. And the singular princess was left to pout and ponder.

….

After some time, perhaps half an hour, the door creaked open. The girls all filed in and sat back in their seats. All except Mikan, who entered last, stalked across the room with a scowl and red cheeks, and stopped right before Natsume. The reclined prince raised an eyebrow.

"A demonstration, huh?" growled Mikan before slapping Natsume across the face. "Pervert!"

For a moment, Natsume merely stilled, head turned in the position the blow had directed it, eyes wide, cheek reddening from impact. However, once his friends and family began to chuckle, he stood up and clenched his fists.

"What the hell, Polka?! What makes you think you can keep slapping me?!" he barked. Yet his yell did nothing, as Mikan had already turned and was stomping out the door. He stalked after her, glaring venomously at her back. He heard several voices as he caught the door she'd attempted to slam shut.

"I can't believe she actually did that!"

"I thought you guys were exaggerating when you said she slaps him, but that…"

"I am so happy I got to see that!"

"It never gets old."

"Big Sister Mikan really is the coolest!"

He slammed the door shut.

…..

Mikan was huffing and puffing her way down the hall. The girls had explained the bees and the birds (The birds and the bees?) to her and now she could not believe Natsume's rude joke. That was so… Her cheeks got even redder.

She was climbing the stairs and was almost to the floor her room was on when she heard the clack of footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Pervert!"

"Not until you ask forgiveness, Polka!"

"For what?! YOU are the one that made that awful joke at my expense!"

"So what?"

"You…you…you stupid, idiotic, perverted, narcissistic…" She was in the hall of bedroom doors now. "Arrogant, vain, pretentious-"

"Excuse me Mikan?" said a voice behind her, making her yelp and jump. Whipping around, Narumi's beaming smile entered her view. "While it is extremely entertaining to watch you tell our prince the truth, I was sent to get you. Your uncle and cousin have arrived. I suggest you, um, get dressed."

Mikan paused for a moment before giving a nod. She disappeared into her room. Before she shut the door, she heard the rumble of voices as Narumi and Natsume spoke quietly to each other.

Once the closed door cut off the voices, Mikan gave out a great sigh. Little butterflies, ones that had been dormant cocoons before her only family were _here, _flapped resiliently in her insides. She shuffled over to the wardrobe and browsed her options; she wanted to make a good first impression. The fabrics were all lovely colored, so she chose one at random; it was a yellow sundress. She slipped off her nightgown and replaced it with the garb. The sleeves bunched up and ended at her elbows. A purposefully sloppy bow of the same material of the dress drooped on the neckline. A ribbon, sewed in place so it did not have to be tied into a bow, tightened the dress around her waist, and left the skirt to flow down to her ankles. She rarely wore shoes, and she didn't now. She examined herself in the mirror set in the door of her wardrobe. The main thing she didn't like about the image was the mange that was her hair. It just didn't go with the elegance of the dress; not, as Natsume or Hotaru would point out, that she herself was elegant. She could undo the twin braids and redo her usual singular one, but that would take too long. She could undo them and then just stuff her hair into a bag as she usually did as well, but she didn't want to wear the bulky bag to the meeting. Instead, she opted for taking out the _long _hair ribbons Sumire had bought for her in town. She chose the ones that most closely resembled the color of her dress and bound up her locks in a criss-cross pattern. When she was finished her braids were still a little rumpled, but less so.

Bracing herself, she opened the door. Narumi gave her a once over and a "how lovely". Natsume, on the other hand, took his time in observing her from bottom to top. Once he was finished, he tried to meet her gaze; she avoided his.

With an encouraging grin, Narumi placed a gentle hand on her back to lead her back towards the stairs.

As she preceded Narumi at the steps, she dared a glimpse over her shoulder; Natsume watched her walk away.

….

Narumi led her to a set of wooden doors, and pushed one open with very little ceremony. Apparently, he dealed with intense situations by acting like they weren't intense in the least.

"I've brought her! My gosh! I caught her in the middle of a very interesting conversation!"

The three men that had already been in the room turned to her. One was the king, with a happy smile gracing his features. The other two were strange to her. The older of the two had blond hair and blue eyes, and wore a uniform adorned with medals and ribbons of honor. The younger looked just a little older than her, with blond hair, but brown eyes.

"Mikan, this is your Uncle Kazumi Yukihara, and his son, your cousin, Kaname," introduced Ioran. He stood up from his chair (he'd been the only one sitting) and strode to the door. "I'll leave you alone, then."

The click of the shutting door echoed across the stone room. Mikan felt very awkward, but then she'd been feeling awkward all too often since her origins had come to light. She saw Kaname shrug his shoulders before giving a grin, striding over to her, and wrapping his arms around her in a great big hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikan!"

Mikan felt very small; he was very tall, and she was considered quite short. After a moment, she smiled, which he couldn't see, and returned his hug.

"It's nice to meet you, too!"

After that, the ice was broken. They all sat down, and Mikan basked in the familial love she'd gone so long without. Her uncle and cousin were so kind and caring, and she instantly felt comfortable in their presence. Kazumi informed her that he was working on getting the papers to become her official guardian, which would basically mean he'd be adopting her. Kaname promptly chimed in about being happy to have a new little sister to spoil, baby, and protect.

And Mikan agreed how wonderful it would be, the butterflies flying away.

….

After some time, Kazumi left, saying he had important business to attend to. Kaname and Mikan decided go back to the parlor where the gang had been that morning. Sure enough, they were still there, apparently waiting for Mikan. Natsume was there, and so she assumed he had told them where she'd gone.

Upon entering, Mikan was tackled to the ground by her more affectionate friends. They all asked her questions, but silence made its appearance as all eyes fell upon Kaname. Tsubasa shot up from his chair and threw an arm around Kaname's shoulder's.

"Kaname! It's been forever! I see you met little Mikan!"

Similar phrases went around, and Mikan was too surprised to speak. Of course, she eventually did.

"You guys know Kaname?"

"Yup! He's my best friend and was my best man!" explained Tsubasa. "I knew when I heard you were a Yukihara that he was your cousin, but I figured I should just let you meet him yourself."

"Gosh, Mikan. Your cousin is hot," called Sumire, no hint of shame in her voice. She saw Kaname blush, and out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Koko's usual grin waver.

….

A celebration had broken out in the parlor to honor Kaname's return and Mikan's new family. It started with fantastic food and games, and then when Aoi, Yoichi (whom Aoi had dragged into the parlor), and Bear had gone to bed, some alcohol had been brought into the equation. Mikan did not partake in it.

As the night progressed, people began to slip away. When about half the original partiers were

gone, Mikan dismissed herself, ignoring the jeers to her exit. She was almost to the door when…

"I'm gonna go, too."

Mikan looked over her shoulder slowly, dread creeping up her spine.

"Are you sure, Natsume?"

"Hn."

Natsume was now walking towards the door. A burst of energy sent Mikan through the door and down the hall in a matter of seconds. She was race-walking and nearly to the stairs when a steel grip on her collar brought her to a dead stop.

"Not so fast, Polka."

"Let me go!" she growled at him, still dangling by the collar, swinging her arms around. The prince rolled his eyes, but complied. After that, they walked side by side towards the stairs.

"Are you going to beg for forgiveness?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For slapping me, idiot Polka. And for that line of childish insults."

"I'm not apologizing! You should be apologizing to me!"

"Not gonna happen. You were clearly overreacting."

"You frustrating little…"

"I'm not the little one here, Shorty."

"But you are the stupid perverted one."

They had climbed the stairs and reached their floor.

"There is another way you can make it up to me," mused Natsume.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" inquired Mikan suspicious. She reached her door and opened it. Her nerves were on edge, and the butterflies from earlier apparently had cousins of their own. She was about to walk into the room when Natsume grabbed her by the shoulders. His intense scarlet orbs bore into her own hazel.

"I have not had any alcohol," he said slowly, as if talking to a child. "I am not drunk."

And then he kissed her. It was short and sweet, yet filled with enough longing to make it feel like their own personal eternity. When he broke away, Natsume backed out of the entry way and shut the door.

Mikan was left, shell-shocked, to replay the moment in her head. And, of course, to feel her heartbeat as it slowed from its chaotic panic.

….

Mikan had taken a bath that night, and this morning she decided to dawn the pink dress, freshly washed, that Hotaru had given her back in camp. She'd also gone ahead and redone her hair into its usual long singular braid.

Subaru and Shizune had said their goodbyes last night, and were no doubt already on their honeymoon. She made that a mental note of that as she made her way to the parlor. Basically, she tried to think of anything but Natsume; she had no idea how she was going to face him again.

But she had no choice. As soon as she opened the door, the first figure to greet her vision was, obviously since fate hated her at that moment, Natsume. She braced herself for insults or… whatever it was he did to her that made her heart have a tantrum.

However, the eerie quiet and depressing atmosphere threw her off, and keep in mind, she wasn't usually the most observant.

"What's wrong?"

She scanned the faces of her friends, and found bitter resignation and sadness displayed plainly. Natsume finally spoke.

"We're moving out."

A sinking feeling entered her.

"You…You mean we're going to start camping again? That's not too bad."

"No, Mikan," sighed Tsubasa. "He means that you girls and children will stay here while the men go off to fight a battle against Easpia."

A hollow pang through her heart.

"How long?"

"A month at the least, over a year at the most, and then we'll be back," explained Ruka.

"Provided we aren't killed," muttered Natsume. Koko hit the back of his head and, surprisingly, wasn't hit back. Natsume didn't fight back. This was really happening.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

**Author's Notes:**

_I'm not dead! I think. Maybe. If so, the cause of death is homework, so much homework. Sorry. I'll try to update more now that I'm a little bit more used to the school pace. Until next time._


End file.
